The Misadventures of Life
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU Modern. Follow the Gaang as they journey through their last year of High School and into College and much more. Multi-pairings including Jinko and Jetzula with LOK pairings also.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Modern AU, I know, weird right? Just so there isn't much confusion, everyone has their bending, but it's not the main focus. I would have put this in the crossover category with LOK, but the bigger focus of this story is going to be on Zuko and Jin. And last warning, just like my other stories, there are weird pairings once again. Enjoy.**

"Zuuuuuuuuuuko," He heard over his loud music. Zuko looked up from his notepad to see Mai waiting impatiently for his attention. He pulled off his head phones, "Jeez, I thought I was going to have to hit you upside the head to finally get your attention."

He closed his notebook, "What's up?"

"I need you to talk to my little brother."

"I already told you before that I gave him my best version of the birds and the bees and he's going to have to find out the rest on his own," Zuko told her.

She rolled her bored eyes, "Not that you idiot. He recently rediscovered that stupid animal game where you have to catch them, train them and whatever. With that newly acquired popularity you somehow got him, he's going to be the laughing stalk of the school."

"How bad is it?" He asked.

"He's carrying around badges in his coat and throwing balls at small animals…" She replied. "Fix it."

Zuko sighed as he stood up, placing his things in his backpack, "Why couldn't you have just had a normal brother?"

"I ask myself that every day," Mai commented. She led Zuko out to the back of the school. He nearly sighed when he saw Mai's younger brother with his hat turned backwards chasing after a very annoyed squirrel.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath, "Aang!" The boy stopped, looking over to Zuko. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to catch my first Pokémon, duh," Aang attempted to catch the squirrel again. The squirrel ran up a tree and Aang sighed, Zuko slowly walking over to the young boy. He stopped beside him, both of them staring up at the tree.

"So you're trying to catch a disease infested animal to train? When you were adopted, did a donkey kick you in the head or something?" Zuko rhetorically asked. Aang shot him a glare. "I understand you have your weird tendencies, but you're out here acting like a dumbass right now. You're 17 now bud, you can't dress up anymore…unless it's on Halloween or in the bedroom, but we've already had that talk."

"What about people who dress up for conventions?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Because you hear 'you see that guy dressed as the immortal 10 year old with a weird relationship with an electronic mouse? I'm going to suck his dick' all the time right?"

"Says the guy who is into nerdy girls…" Aang grumbled.

He put a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Aang, its fine to do whatever you want. If you want to go to those conventions and dress up like this, you can, whatever floats your boat. But you and your sister came to me months ago asking to make you popular so you would stop getting bullied and you're kind of just giving me a giant middle finger to my face by dressing like a complete idiot and abusing animals until you can catch them. Now if you want to kill animals with a gun and collect them, I'm sure hunting would be fun."

"I love animals Zuko, I would never shoot them!"

"Then stop hitting them with balls bud," Zuko patted his shoulder before turning around and walking away. "You can do whatever you want, but don't come back to me complaining that you're not popular anymore. I can work magic, but not miracles." Aang looked at the tree and then to Zuko. He hung his head and sighed.

"Zuko," He called. Aang rearranged his hat and grabbed the badges from his coat and the small red and white spheres. Zuko walked back over to him, grabbing the items from his hands before his hands were engulfed in red flames. He let them drop from his hands and disappear into ash. "That was 2 months of allowance…"

Zuko led him back to the building, "You should have saved up for something else. Maybe take out a girl on a date."

"Because girls are _totally_ lining up to date me," Aang mumbled sarcastically.

"What about Toph? I'm sure she's been waiting to jump you ever since Jet's party." Zuko suggested.

"That was drunk Toph that was following me around the party, sober Toph punches me in the arm and calls me a pussy," Aang said.

"To be fair, she does that to all of us," Mai commented, Zuko stopped beside her.

"Keep your chin up Aang, I wouldn't have helped you become popular if I didn't think you couldn't do it," Zuko said. He gave Mai a smile before he walked back into the school, placing his headphones back over his ears. Zuko felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to see he had received a text from Jin, the girl that he had been having a small fling with. Zuko gave the message a weird look: '_**Are you free tonight? We have to talk**_.' It was out of the ordinary for them to meet just to 'talk', they had both agreed on keeping relationship-like factors out of their arrangement. Too many things ran through his mind as he replied back telling her to come over to his house after school. Talking could include their arrangement being over, Jin could have found someone else or maybe she wanted to sweeten the deal. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of maybe another person joining them, he had a few girls already come to mind. '_But then again, when has "we have to talk" ever meant something good?_' He thought to himself. Zuko let it go to the back of his mind. There was no use to worrying about it too much. Whatever she wanted to talk about couldn't be _that_ bad.

* * *

Yue checked herself in her locker mirror one more time, still getting used to the look of her new short haircut. Suki had recommended a short pixie cut after an unfortunate fight with a curling iron that burnt her long silver hair. While she had gotten a lot of good comments about her new hair, she was still getting used to the new look. "I told you that you look fine," Suki said from behind her.

Yue shut her locker with a sigh and looked at her, "Are you sure? It's weird not to have my family's crest tied up in my hair anymore."

"I have no reason to lie to you Yue, you look fine…has you-know-who seen it yet?" She hinted with a smile, making Yue roll her eyes.

"Of course he has, I was over at Katara's the night I got it cut…he said he was surprised, but that I still look cute," A bright blush appearing on her face when she thought about it again.

"Does Katara know yet?" She asked. Yue shook her head, "Wow, she's going to freak…not to mention what Sokka is going to say."

"They can't react any worse than how you did."

Suki scoffed, "Oh sorry that I wasn't prepared to hear that you're doing Katara's Father."

Yue put a hand over Suki's mouth, "Would you shut it? There's nothing wrong with the relationship. He's only 38…"

"Yeah and he's old enough to be your Dad Yue," Suki mumbled against her hand. "I really hope you don't go and screw my Dad…"

"I'm not trying to sleep with my friend's Dad's!" She hissed in a whisper. "Love is a tricky thing and I didn't choose to fall for him, but I did and it just happened to work out perfectly…with the only hitch being he's Katara's Father…"

"You know I slept with Toph's Dad…oh wait, no I didn't, because I'm not weird," Suki joked, quickly ducking under a swipe from Yue. Her laughter quickly died when she saw her ex-boyfriend coming their way from the other side of the hall. Her body nearly crushed the lockers as she pulled open her own locker and hid her head inside, inadvertently getting Yue stuck with her. Suki attempted to stop herself from hyperventilating while Yue got used to her face being pressed up against her friend's in such a cramped space. "Chan is coming this way …what am I going to do? Should I act like I don't care? Or should I just not even say anything to him?"

Yue shifted uncomfortably, "Well first you should get our heads unstuck from this locker because as much as I like female bonding this is taking it a little too far…"

Both girls struggled to get their heads loose. Suki placed a foot against the bottom lockers and yanked her head out, sending her sliding along the ground of the hallway. She groaned and held her head as the pain radiated away, "Uh, Suki?" She looked up to see Chan standing above her.

She quickly got up, "Hey Chan, how's it going?"

"Uh, I'm fine, why were you on the ground?" He asked.

She rubbed the back of her neck as she nervously smiled, "Oh you know, it's the newest craze. You start off at your locker and kick off of it to see how far you can slide. I'm _totally _kicking Yue's butt at it…so how are you? How are you and Star doing? What's it been, 2 weeks now?"

"We're good Suki," Chan answered a little uncomfortably.

"That's great to hear, I'm just glad you were able to find someone so fast after we decided to take a break," Yue covered her face from the cringe-worthy performance from her friend. Suki and Chan had dated since the end of middle school and Suki didn't take the recent break up too well. While Suki was a strong willed woman, when it came to Chan, she became the nervous 8th grader she used to be once again. "I just would have felt bad if you hadn't found someone since I found someone too," Yue's sapphire eyes widened behind her fingers.

Chan raised an eyebrow, "You have a boyfriend?"

Suki nodded, wondering why her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own, "Of course I do."

"How are you going out with?"

"How am _I_ going out with? I, uh," Suki stammered, attempting to think of a name. Her eyes searched around and set on the glacier eyed and buzzed head of Ba Sing Se High's most recent popular boy. "Aang! I'm going out with Aang." She grabbed Aang's hand, pulling him into the conversation. "Aang, I was just telling Chan about us, what a coincidence!" Suki leaned in and kissed his cheek, keeping her lips against his cheek for a moment, "Pretend you're my boyfriend and I'll make it worth your while."

Chan looked Aang up and down for a moment, excitement over Chan's jealousy stirred in Suki's heart. "So you two are together?"

Suki looked to her 'boyfriend', hoping he would play along, "Uh yeah. Suki and I…"

"Well I'm glad to see you're happy Suki, I'll see you two around I guess," Chan half-heartedly smiled before walking away.

She sighed in relief, "That was close. Thanks for the help Aang, I know I really put you in an uncomfortable situation."

He chuckled, "It's fine. I think I've seen enough sitcoms to know what to do in that kind of situation."

"Well thanks again Aang, what would you like? Ask for anything and I can get it for you," Suki offered.

A new set of badges was the first thing to come to his mind, but what Zuko had said earlier stopped him for saying anything. "I think I'm good, you don't have to get me anything."

"You sure?" She asked, a little surprised. "Because I can get you like anything…_anything_. I can get someone that looks like her, in just a trench coat at your door _tonight_," Suki nodded towards Yue, making her a little uncomfortable as she wondered how Suki could even acquire that.

"As much as that sounds appealing, I think I'll pass Suki. I haven't even kissed a girl, I don't think having one almost naked at my door would be the best place to start."

Suki smiled at him, the kid was pretty innocent for a popular senior at their school. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away, his crimson face and wide eyes made her chuckle. "I'll see you around Aang." Suki shut her locker and Yue followed her.

"I still don't think I'm going to get used to you being such a big baby around Chan, but when it comes to any other guy, you're She-man: Master of the Alpha-Males."

"First off, we're not talking about me and Chan anymore. It's hard not to be that little girl that no one would sit next to during lunch again…and also…it's He-man and the Masters of the Universe, if I was going to be anyone, I would be She-Ra: Princess of Power." Suki corrected her.

"I don't know whether I should be sorry or ask why you know that…"

* * *

"Katara…" She paused her writing for a second before continuing. "Katara…" She didn't stop writing. "Katara…"

She dropped her pencil and ran her hands over her face, "What Korra?"

"I need to talk to you about something…"

"Obviously…" She muttered. Katara looked over to the girl to her right, "What do you want Korra?"

"What do you think about Asami?" She asked, her eyes on the girl sitting in the front left corner of the room. Katara looked at her also, she flipped her hair over her left shoulder before continuing to take notes that were up on the board. Her dark wavy hair looked almost like silk and Katara couldn't even remember a time when her skin didn't look perfect.

Katara shrugged, "Asami is pretty cool. She's smart and she gets along with pretty much everyone."

She shook her head, "No, no, I mean like…you know…"

"No, I really don't…"

"Do you think she would…like…other girls?" Korra whispered.

Katara's eyes widened for a moment, "Wait, you're-" Korra nodded. "And you-" She nodded again. "But no one knows?" Korra sighed and nodded again. "Why not?"

"I don't exactly want to be known as 'that', I want to be known as Korra or maybe known for playing sports, but not just 'that'," Korra explained. "It just happens to be a part of me, I embrace it, but not to the point where I shove it in people's face."

"Well she is dating Mako, so I don't know about your chances of being with her," Katara returned to taking notes. "But good luck."

Korra was silent for a moment, resting her chin on her hands as she continued to watch the beautiful girl. She raised her head up again as an idea hit her, "Katara." She almost broke the pencil as she held in her annoyance, "Will you talk to her for me?"

"What do you want me to do? 'Oh hey Asami, how's it going? Are you ready for the test next week? Oh, and by the way, do you like chicks?'," Katara jokingly said.

Korra blinked a few times, "What? Too forward?"

"Just a little," Katara sighed as she continued copying down notes. "I understand it's hard for you being new and everything, but you're eventually going to have to do things for yourself. Just get to know her or something, the worse that could happen is that you make a new friend."

"Have you ever been friend-zoned by someone who cannot stop thinking about? It really sucks," Korra let her head sink back down.

"No, you know what really sucks? Your best friend doing your Father," Katara said, making Korra's eyes widen. "Yeah, they don't think I know, but when you do the laundry for the whole house and you find your best friend's panties in your Father's laundry basket, it only takes a little bit of thinking."

Korra blinked a few times as she let the information sink in, "Wow…that's kind of fucked up…"

The bell rang as Katara finished her notes, "'Kind of' is putting it lightly."

Korra got up as Asami started off towards the door. She threw her things in her backpack and nearly sprinted after her. Korra slowed down once she caught up with the raven haired teen, "Hey Asami."

She smiled, "Hey Korra, what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you know, we could get to know each other or something since _I_ know Mako and _you're_ dating Mako and _I'm_ friends with Bolin and _you're_ friends with Bolin," Korra continued before seeing Asami holding back a laugh, "I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a little bit," Asami giggled. "But I agree, it would be great to spend some time with another girl. I've been spending a lot of time with Mako and Bolin. I think I've had enough testosterone for a while."

"How about we meet at the mall today? I have baseball practice right after school, but I can meet you at the mall at like 5ish?"

"Sounds perfect to me," Asami smiled. "It's a date."

* * *

She let her gum pop as she pulled open the door to the tea shop. For once when she walked in, it wasn't insanely packed with loud and obnoxious customers. She walked into the back, dropping her backpack down before grabbing one of the worn out apron from a hook. Iroh came out of the back office and smiled, "Toph, you're here early. You're usually fashionably 10 minutes late, what's the occasion?"

Toph sarcastically laughed, "Oh you're so funny Uncle…"

"That's what I am told," The bearded man chuckled.

"What do you want me to do today?" Toph asked, spitting out her gum into the nearest trash can, knowing Iroh's policy about chewing gum on the job.

"Wiping down the tables and cleaning the windows would be a great start today," Iroh smiled. Toph walked out to the front counter, grabbing a rag and a spray bottle below the register and sprayed the first table. As she wiped the table, the front door opened, a slim tattooed brunette walked through the door.

"Hey Mini-me," The girl smiled as she came into the tea shop.

Toph shook her head with a laugh, "Hey June, here to see your Grandfather?"

She mocked the smaller girl's laugh, "Oh Toph, you're so funny. I'm sure you wouldn't repeat that in front of Iroh now would you? Just because I have a good love life doesn't mean you have to hate on me."

"Yeah, I'm jealous that I'm not dating a man old enough to be my Dad," Toph muttered.

June slapped the young girl upside the head, making her yelp in surprise, "Watch what you say there or the next one is going to be harder. Anyways, to answer your sarcastic question, I'm here because Iroh asked me to come in and help because Zuko isn't going to be here for his shift tonight."

"Sparky isn't showing up for his shift? Is he sick or something?"

June shrugged, "No clue, I left before he could get home."

Iroh came out of the back of the shop and smiled, "Ah, my favorite girl is here."

June met the older man with a small kiss, "So what do you need me to do?"

"You'll be working the front, taking orders and what not. That's what I usually have my Nephew do," Iroh explained.

She poorly hid her snort of laughter, "Wait, you had that bundle of fun running the front of the shop? Greeting customers and taking orders? How have you kept your business afloat?"

"Zuko does just fine when we have customers, I'm a little worried about you though," He confessed.

June scoffed, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"First rule I learned here, if a customer is rude, we can't tell him to fuck off," Toph interrupted.

June let her jaw drop, "What?! We can't?" She looked at Iroh who only nodded. "Well this is going to suck…" He walked to the back of the shop, shaking his head at the two. June leaned against the counter as Toph continued to wipe down tables. She sighed impatiently, propping her elbow against the counter and resting her chin on her palm. "What do you do for fun when no one is here?"

The younger girl shrugged, "I don't know, it's never been this slow before. Uncle's shop is pretty famous and people come all over to have some, so it's pretty weird." She walked back to the counter, putting the spray bottle and rag back where she found them. "Have you even worked one day in customer service before?"

"Are you kidding?" June scoffed again, "I used to be a bartender in the Southern Earth Kingdom. I had no problem with dealing with people, if they had a problem, I would take care of it."

"You do know you can't bounce people out of here right?"

"I can't do that either?!"

* * *

Zuko entered the coffee shop and instantly spotted Jin sitting in one of the cushioned chairs by the electronic fireplace that was pumping out heat in the shop. She wore a green knit cap over long brown hair and a simple matching green sweater with jeans. He took at seat beside her, realizing that her mind was somewhere else. Zuko put his hand over hers, making her slightly jump as she realized she had been in her mind longer than she thought. "You okay?" He asked, a slight smile appearing on his face.

She nodded, "Yeah…well…not really…"

"What's going on Jin?"

She pulled her legs up on the chair with her, "Zuko…remember when we decided to make this…_thing_…we have not a relationship?" He nodded. "Well…what if things changed…would you want this to be a relationship? Like…if something happened that would change what we have, would you be with me?"

Zuko felt a wave of relief hit him. All Jin wanted to do was turn their arrangement into an actual relationship. "Yeah, if you want this to be a relationship, I think that could work out."

Her eyes went to her feet for a second, then back up to Zuko. "The last time we were intimate…you didn't wear a condom…" A new wave hit him, this time it felt like a brick wall. "…and you are the only guy I've been intimate with…and I took a test…"

"You're pregnant…" She nodded, holding back tears. He hung his head, putting his face in his hands and took a slow deep breath. Hundreds of thoughts went through his head at that moment, many of them cursing himself for being so stupid. "What do you want to do?" He mumbled into his hands.

Jin wiped away a stray tear that fell down her face, "I want to keep it…" He nodded as he kept his face in his hands. "Did you not want to?"

Zuko let his hands fall down to his knees, "I wouldn't want you to do that…it's your decision and I would do the same thing."

"If you don't want to deal with this Zuko…I can understand. If you want out right now, I'll let you out. No bugging you for child support, no asking you to take our kid to the doctor or no asking you to watch our child so you can live a normal life…"

Anger began to rise in Zuko, not at the young girl, but at the idea of him wiping his hands clean of the situation. Zuko took her hand, "No. I want to be there for you and our child…we can raise this child together, we're almost done with High School and I can get a better job. We can do this."

She smiled past the tears, "You think so?"

"Of course I do."

**-SDB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the love for the first chapter, with this new story, as you're going to quickly see, it's going to be a huge mash up of all the stories I have already made. I wanted to make a story even bigger than FEH and hopefully keep the characters closer to what their personality would actually be like in a Modern World. To answer the big question that I have gotten, Are Katara and Aang going to end up together?...who knows :). There will be multiple pairings and many relationships and break ups. I can say that there will be Katara and Aang interaction.**

Asami smiled sinfully as she put her phone down and looked at herself in the mirror, enjoying the look of the thin light blue sweater on her. She unlocked the changing room door and emerged from the cramped space. Her face lit up when she saw Korra's expression. "What do you think Korra?" Asami playfully asked.

"You look great," Korra said. "I didn't really think an Earth Kingdom decedent would want to wear blue."

She shrugged, "I have enough green in my wardrobe. Blue is starting to grow on me." She looked at herself a few more times in one of the mirrors before turning back to Korra. "Don't you want to try a few things on? I feel like I'm the only one having fun."

"Oh no, trust me, I'm having fun," Korra assured her. Nothing was more fun in her opinion than watching Asami trying on different outfits.

Asami frowned for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "Stay here for a second." She went to another section of the store before coming back with a blue bikini with a golden dragon design. "Try this on."

Korra's eyes went wide at the suggestion. "You want me to try _that_ on?" Asami nodded and took Korra by the hand, leading her to the changing stall beside hers.

"Try it on while I change out of this, if it fits, then you can come with me and the boys to the Hot Springs during Winter Break," Asami shoved her in the stall before going into hers.

Korra eyed the small bikini, "I don't know if I would be able to go with you guys. I'm a little strapped for cash…"

Asami chuckled as she locked the stall, "Korra, my Dad's company funds the spa, we're getting in for free." Her phone vibrated and she saw a new text from Mako.

**Mako: Sorry, Bo wouldn't let me answer until I helped him pick out a swimsuit for the Springs, what's up?**

**Asami: Guess who is out shopping with Korra?! :D**

**Mako: I'm guessing you Sato.**

**Asami: Yeah! I just invited her to the Springs with us. Don't mess it up for me okay?**

**Mako: That will be hard to do when she thinks we're together**

**Asami: I'm still figuring that out…**

**Mako: You could tell her the truth…**

**Asami: I'll think about it…I'll see you tomorrow**

**Mako: Have fun Sato**

Asami finally pulled off the sweater, pulling on her Future Industries jacket. She put the sweater back on its hook and left the changing room, placing the sweater on the return rack. The lock on Korra's stall opened and Korra awkwardly exited the stall. Asami's emerald eyes went wide at Korra's body in the skimpy bikini. When she picked it out, she didn't think it would be as tiny on her. Korra continued to pull at the bottoms to stop them from riding up any higher. "It's a little tiny," She commented, turning around, giving Asami a glance at her ass. "Do you think they have anything a little bigger?"

"I think it looks perfect," She smiled. "And it's only $60, I'll get it for you."

"_Only_ $60? That's a lot of money Asami," Korra protested.

She put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Korra it's fine. I wouldn't offer if I thought it was too much. Now, you know what would go perfect with this? A nice pair of sunglasses."

* * *

Toph glared down at her lime green toenails as Katara started on a second coat. Her crossed arms and slight pout were easily ignored as she lightly blew on the wet nail polish. "I hate you…"

"You go barefoot all the time and I thought you would like to at least take care of your feet a little," Katara commented. "A little bit of toenail polish won't hurt your image."

"And you know I hate it when people touch my feet…"

"You also know I hate when you show up randomly at my house, but we both have to deal with some annoying things," Katara painted another toe. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "So what did you want to talk about Toph?"

"You know how your brother is with Ty?" Katara nodded. "And they've been basically flaunting it around…"

Katara blew on the wet nail, "Yes Toph, I understand. I know how you feel about my brother."

"Why can't he be less of an ass about it?" Toph fell back on Katara's bed.

"If you were having regular sex like he is, you would brag about it too," Katara said. "Maybe you should find something to distract you."

"I'm trying. I even showed up on time to work today, but I couldn't escape couple cuteness," She complained.

Katara held in a laugh, "I never knew Uncle and June were that cute of a couple, but whatever you think is cute." She moved to the other foot. "Being single isn't that bad Toph, I've been single for a year now and you don't hear me complaining about it."

"So you're saying you don't miss being held by someone? Being loved? Not feeling completely alone?" Toph questioned her.

She shrugged, "I like my alone time. After Haru, I'm just glad I have some time to be alone, have time for you and everyone else and I don't have to worry about his jealousy. I can't let my happiness be reliant on my relationship with a guy."

"That's what girls say when they can't get any…"

"And looks whose talking…"

Toph couldn't help but smile, "And that's why we love you Sugar Queen." She was silent for the rest of Katara painting her toe nails before deciding to speak up again as Katara put away her nail polish. "What do you think about the new kid?" She arched an eyebrow at Toph's question, "You know, Aang."

"Oh Aang," She thought about him for a second before shrugging, "I guess he's cool. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him."

"Apparently Suki is dating him," Katara nearly dropped one of her polishes.

She blinked her eyes a few times, "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, did you just say that Suki is dating Aang?" She nodded. "Wow…that's…different…"

"Well, I don't really know if she's dating him because none of us had heard of this before and Chan was the one that said they were dating." Toph explained.

"Oh, then it's probably not true," Katara said. "Suki isn't very good thinking on her feet when it comes to that douche."

"Then do you think she would have a problem with me…possibly…you know…" Toph looked away from Katara, making her smile.

"You want to date Aang huh?"

Toph punched Katara in the arm, making her yelp in pain, "Shut up Sugar Queen…"

She rubbed her sore arm, "Jeez Toph, I was just asking. How about I talk to him and put in a good word for you or something."

"You would? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, with your personality, I think I should slip him some money too," Katara smiled while Toph's face fell.

* * *

June lifted the kettle from the stove as it began to whistle, not wanting to cause more noise that she already had when she had attempted to free the kettle from the many other pots and pans in the small cupboard. She set the kettle down on an oven mitt before making sure her silk robe was securely tightened. There had been too many times where she had climbed the stairs and it had slipped open, giving Zuko or his sister a view of her naked form. June grabbed two tea cups and grabbed the kettle, shutting the lights off with her elbow as she left the kitchen. Before she could get to the stairs, there was a knock at the door. She sighed, transferring the cups to under her arm so she could open the door. Pulling open the door, she saw a pair of green olive eyes pouring out tears. "Uh hi, are you okay?"

The girl shook her head, "I-Is Zuko home?"

June nodded, she found herself feeling bad for the girl, "Zuko! There's a girl down here crying…if you were the one to make her cry, I'm going to make _you _cry!"

Zuko pulled open his door, coming half way down the steps in just his shorts, "What are you yelling about June?"

She moved out of the door way so he could see the girl, "Why is this girl crying and looking for you?"

He came down the rest of the steps and she ran to him, he caught her as more tears came. He softly stroked her head and sat them down on the bottom step of the stairs. "They kicked me out," She wailed against his chest. "They called me a whore and kicked me out!"

June shut the door and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'll be right back Zuko…" She quickly climbed the stairs as he continued to console the weeping woman.

"I'm sorry Jin," He whispered, her cries began to slow down. "You're not a whore and you never will be. What happened between us happens to a lot of people. We don't need them…"

Jin pulled away, wiping her eyes, "What are we going to do Zuko? We're still in High school and I'm pregnant…"

"You'll stay here," They both looked up to see his Uncle in a matching silk robe as June. Zuko stood them both up as Iroh came down the stairs, "You must be the girl Zuko has been talking about." Zuko and Jin couldn't help but blush, "Do you have any clothing with you?" Jin nodded. "June, would you be a dear and help our new resident bring her things in?"

"Of course," June put an arm around Jin's shoulders, walking her out.

Zuko looked to his Uncle, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this Uncle, I just didn't know what to do-"

Iroh held up his hand to stop Zuko, "Zuko, you don't have to worry. You were put under my care because I truly care for you and your sister and want nothing but the greatest for you two. The only disappointment that will come from me is the fact that you wouldn't want to tell me something. I understand that this situation isn't easy, but I will do my best to make sure everything works out." He put a hand on his Nephew's shoulder. "Now…do you care for this girl Zuko?"

"Well…we've had this…_relationship_ for a couple months and I do think there is something there between us," Zuko answered as honestly as possible, still unsure about he and Jin. It was hard to figure out if he only wanted to do this because of a baby or because the casual sex aside, he actually cared a lot for the girl.

"You need to understand the responsibility you are taking on here Zuko. You will have two lives depending on you now and you will have to take care of that child for a minimum of 18 years…can you do that?" Iroh asked.

"I can," Zuko tried to believe his own words, even though the thought of his near future scared the holy living hell out of him.

"Then you're going to do a few things for me Zuko, once your next term rolls around, you're going to start taking business classes," Iroh told him.

Zuko raised his brow, "For what?"

"You're going to run the Jasmine Dragon once you graduate," Zuko's eyes went wide at his Uncle's news. "I'm going to retire and take some much needed vacation time with June. I will still be the owner, but you're going to learn how to run the business. You will learn my recipes and everything to keep the business running perfectly."

Zuko was left partially speechless, "Wow Uncle…that's…thank you so much…"

"Don't make me regret his Nephew, I would have given this opportunity to Lu Ten, but that boy won't be happy until he's been to every military base in the world," Iroh smiled at the thought of his son. "And there's the other thing I need you to do…you need to make an honest girl out of Jin."

"Like…"

"Like asking Jin to marry you."

* * *

Yue frowned at the text on her screen, "Katara has Toph over and he doesn't want me to come over."

Suki licked the cookie dough from the wooden spoon, "Oh no, your boyfriend/grandpa doesn't want you to come over."

"If we're going to start talking like that, maybe we should bring up your new relationship with Aang," Yue countered as she started to put small balls of cookie dough on the baking sheet. "Are you two going to start with some over the pants stuff or are you two just going to jump into bed?"

"Well at least Aang is the right age for me," Suki laughed. "There won't be anything between me and Aang."

"That kiss didn't seem like nothing to me. You could have just kissed his cheek, but you decided to go for the lips," Yue pointed out.

Suki took the tray of cookies and put them into the oven, "The poor kid hadn't even kissed a girl and it's the beginning of senior year. I thought I at least owed him a small kiss for helping me out. Aang is a little cute, but I don't think anything past that really."

"So how long are you going to keep up this act?" Yue asked as she started to clean up the mess they had made. "Because I know you wouldn't want to lead him on in any way…"

She caught her friend's warning in her harsh tone, "Relax, he understands that it was all just to make me not seem like a complete loser in front of my ex. But before you start telling people what to do; you should probably take care of your own mess, like telling Katara about you and her Dad."

"That's completely different."

"You're right, it's a million times worse," Suki said. "Katara is our best friend and you're letting her Father plow you like farm land." Yue fought the urge to slap her friend for the analogy. "Why not just sleep with Sokka? He's like the same exact guy."

Yue scoffed, "No, they are definitely not the same guy. Hakoda is way more mature than Sokka."

"That's probably because he has years of experience," Suki mumbled.

* * *

His Uncle's words played in his head as he drove to school. Jin sat quietly in the passenger seat, sipping on the tea Iroh had made her before they left. Instead of utilizing the spare bedroom, Jin had chosen to sleep in Zuko's room with him the night before. It felt a little overwhelming to be thrown into a serious relationship in one night. He was now an adult and he had someone depending on him. He glanced over to Jin whose eyes met his, she smiled as she drank her tea. Zuko smiled back before looking back towards the road and slammed on his breaks when a car pulled out into his lane. Without realizing it, his arm instantly went across Jin's chest. Zuko took a deep breath as his heart started to slow down, "Sorry about that."

She let go of the tight grip she realized she had on his arm, "It's fine." He started to pull his arm away but she grabbed his hand. She interlocked their fingers and laid her head on his shoulder. Zuko smiled and continued driving. The rest of the drive to the school was uneventful; he pulled into an empty spot and killed the engine. Getting out of the truck, Zuko pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and walked to the entrance with Jin by his side. He saw her hand freely hanging by her side and he slowly took it, making her blush.

"Well would you look at that," Zuko grimaced when he heard Katara's voice. "Looks like you owe me $20 Suki."

Suki sighed and dug into her bag, grabbing money from her wallet and put it in Katara's hand. "I need to learn to stop making bets with you…"

"You two put a bet on us?" Zuko asked as they met the two girls by the entrance.

"If it makes you feel any better, we make bets on everyone," Katara slid the money into her pocket. "I still have $40 that you will drunkenly make out with my brother."

"And you call yourself a friend," Zuko muttered as he and Jin continued into the school.

Suki sped up to catch up with the two, "So what's with holding hands in public huh? I thought you two were just going to be getting down and that was it."

Jin sipped her tea before clearing her throat, "Well…_something_ came up and we thought it would be better if we were together."

"What? Like you got her pregnant or something?" Suki joked, making the couple freeze for a moment, but let her laugh at her own joke. They had decided that keeping the news from their friends until she had started showing would be the best decision.

"Well whatever it was, it made me twenty bucks richer," Katara happily stated as she caught up with her friends. "By the way Zuko, are you still throwing that big party this weekend?"

Zuko mentally thanked Katara for her tendency to randomly change the subject. "Yeah, Iroh and June are still leaving on Friday and we'll start the setup on Saturday. Your brother said he's taking care of all of the drinks, but you know your brother, so I have Mako and Bolin getting the drinks."

"Good, because Sokka would probably just bring one bottle of vodka for everyone," Katara joked. "Maybe we can also see Jin do her 'Gin Chug'."

Jin awkwardly chuckled, "Uh, maybe not. Last time I did that, I woke up with my underwear on the outside of my clothes…which I still don't know how that happened."

"But isn't that the fun part of drinking?" Suki asked with a grin.

"Ease off the peer pressure," Zuko interrupted. "I thought we had a conversation about not pushing things onto people."

"Man, you're such a mood killer," Suki teased. "Watch out Jin, your new boyfriend is a wet towel."

Jin smiled, "But he's _my_ wet towel." Suki and Katara shared a look and a pretend gag.

* * *

Aang looked over the papers that Zuko had given him from a few periods before. They had guitar chords for a song he hadn't heard of before with a post-it stuck on the front of the pages. '_Learn this before the party –Zuko_'. Aang shook his head at the papers as he put them into his backpack, Zuko's attempts to do 'damage control' after the day before seemed to be going too far. "Hey _baby_," Aang looked up to see Suki coming his way. She sat down beside him, "Thanks again for yesterday. That was really cool of you."

He shrugged with a grin, "What can I say? I'm a pretty cool guy."

"I've been wondering about that recently. Zuko really wants you to be popular very badly, why is that?" She asked. "I mean, Zuko basically leads our little 'popular' clique and he's vouching for a kid that no one has really heard of before, no offense of course."

"It's fine," He smiled. "It was more for my protection of why I became 'popular'. I was getting bullied and beaten up by the Triple Threats. My older sister Mai asked Zuko to help me after I was found unconscious in the parking lot." Suki frowned, though was surprised his smile still remained. "The Triple Threats started to leave me alone after Zuko apparently had a 'talk' with them and now that I'm not a 'complete loser'."

Suki placed her hand on his knee, "That's horrible Aang…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Aang chuckled. Suki wondered how he stayed so positive, even when talking about him practically being assaulted. "It's not the worst thing to happen to me and I'm just happy that someone was willing to help me."

"You're something special Aang."

"That's what I'm told," She couldn't help but laugh, Aang was definitely something different.

"Oh hey Suki," Chan awkwardly said, walking up to the two with his girlfriend on his arm, "How's it going?" Suki could tell there was something off about him. The nervousness that had struck her yesterday seemed to have transferred to him.

She took Aang's hand, "Oh, it's _so_ good, how are you two?" She mentally cursed at herself. While he had gained the nervous demeanor she had, she still couldn't hold it together.

"We're great…just fantastic," He rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I was wondering, maybe we could, you know, bury the hatchet or whatever. We could go on a double date or something."

"Sounds good to me, how about we go to the movies Friday night?"

"Perfect, you two can pick the movie, just text me the time. You still have my number right?" Suki nodded. "Well, I guess I see you later then." The couple stood awkwardly in front of them for a moment before leaving abruptly.

Aang blinked a few times, "Wow that was just…weird."

"Yeah, sorry about that," She chuckled. "Thanks again for pretending to be my boyfriend. I'll have to do something special for you." Her phone started to go off in her pocket. She checked the screen and stood up. "I have to take this, I'll see you later Aang." Suki gave him a quick peck on the lips before answering her phone and walking off.

A familiar tune caught his ear, he turned towards the song. "Is that…" Aang stood up, following the song. He saw a girl on her phone below an oak tree, her attention on the screen as he approached her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but are you playing Pokémon?"

Her sapphire eyes looked up from the screen, "Well I'm trying to but-oh hey Aang."

"I didn't know you could play Pokémon on your phone," Aang said as he looked closer to the screen.

Katara nodded, "Yeah, Sokka showed me an emulator you could put on your phone and play all of the old games. But I'm still trying to remember where to go now. I can't get to the next gym."

"Would you mind if I helped?"

She smiled, "I would love some help."

* * *

Zuko rubbed his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, his heart beating against his rib cage as he thought about the young girl in the bathroom. He had saved up some money for a new car, but with the recent news, the money had gone to a cheap ring. While he had known Jin for at least 4 years now, he never thought he would ever be asking her to marry him. But the idea of being married to the woman who now was carrying his child didn't scare him like he had expected. Jin was a great girl, they had shared intimate moments and just being around her now made him excited. He groaned, his mind poking holes in the thought of them being together. What if they find out later they really don't like each other? Would he just be there for the child? What if he and Jin weren't meant to be together? Could this situation ruin the chance to be with the girl he was truly meant to be with? He laid back on his bed and groaned to himself. He heard the door open and he uncovered his eyes to see June poking her head in, "Hey Mr. Moody, mind if I come in?" He nodded. June was wearing her black hair down, along with her small silk robe. She sat on the side of the bed, pulling her robe down a little to cover the newly exposed skin. "How are you doing Zuko?"

"I'm just freaking out, you know, normal stuff," He mumbled as he covered his eyes again. "It's hard to know if this is the right decision for me to do right now…"

"I know it is, you're only 18 and you're picking someone to marry while you're still in High School who you got pregnant."

"Thanks for recapping the situation…"

She couldn't help but smile, "Tell me something Zuko…how many girls have you slept with?"

He moved his hands, "I don't know how you got to this subject, but I'm pretty sure my Uncle wouldn't like you trying to make a move on me."

June hit him in the shoulder, "Number one, no way in hell would I sleep with you and Number two, answer the damn question."

"I've slept with 4 girls," Zuko answered. He remembered losing his virginity to Ty Lee in the 10th grade, both of them learning quickly from the many 'practice sessions', then moving on to Song before she moved to Capital City by the end of his sophomore year. Next was the summer of Toph, the two had a similar situation as he and Jin had, but Toph gave him the deadline of the end of summer which happened to be the time when Sokka had gotten back from his band's tour. Finally was Jin, they had been doing their 'thing' since the end of summer. "Why do you ask?"

"Out of all the girls you've slept with, who was the best?"

"Okay, this is really getting weird now…"

She hit him again, making him rub his painful arm, "Humor me."

"I don't know," Zuko responded. "I mean, they were all pretty great. I guess if I had to choose, I think the best has been Jin."

"Why's that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…it's just…"

"It's more like making love isn't it?" Zuko was silent for a few moments as he thought about sleeping with Jin. Aside from learning with Ty Lee, Song and Toph were just about release. Sleeping with Jin was way more intimate than any of the girls. Even one time started with a full body massage. "While it's not a guarantee that you and Jin were meant to be together forever, there seems to be some connection between you two that's more than just sex." June got up from the bed, "Do the right thing Zuko, whether it's marrying the girl or not. It doesn't matter what your Uncle says, do what is right for both of you, okay?" He nodded, his mind still thinking about his feelings towards the girl. "Good night Mr. Moody." She left the room, leaving him to his thoughts once more. It wasn't long until Jin came into the room, a white towel wrapped around her supple frame and another towel wrapped up in her hair.

She took the towel off her head, giving her hair another quick dry before hanging the towel on his closet door. Her olive eyes looked over at him, "You okay?"

He sat up, "Yeah, I'm good. How was your shower?"

"Relaxing," She answered. Her towel dropped and his eyes instantly glued to her body. Jin smiled, "I hope you will still do that when I'm all pregnant and swollen."

"It will be hard not to," Zuko answered truthfully. Just thinking about having the girl to himself for the rest of his life made his heart swell. She slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips along the way. Jin straddled him on the bed and smiled at him. "Can I ask you something?"

Her smile faded a little, "Um, I guess, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?" He chuckled.

"Usually when I'm naked on your lap, the only thing you have to say is my name or if I'm ready for you," Jin answered.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," He assured her. Zuko reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. "Jin…will you marry me?"

**-SDB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter for you all, think of it as a early Halloween gift since I'll be trying out the Alpha test of the upcoming game 'Evolve' starting tomorrow and playing all weekend :D. Thanks for all the reviews and Martamos, don't worry, no character with the exception of a few will not be handed a pairing for the rest of the story, there will be multiple ships even for currently taken characters. Long story short, read on!**

Yue pulled up her pants before searching for her top, "Where did you throw my shirt?" Hakoda tossed her the top as he tied his shoes. She thanked him before going into his bathroom to give herself a once over. Walking back into the room, she sighed, "Do you ever think we'll ever be able to tell Katara about us?"

"Knowing my daughter, she probably already knows," He joked. Yue frowned at the suggestion; he walked over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry about Katara, when we tell her about us, she'll be way more pissed off at me than you."

"I don't want her to be pissed off," She mumbled against his chest. "I just want her to be okay with what we are doing."

He chuckled, "In a perfect world maybe, but it's not going to happen. Once you both graduate, we'll tell her and I'm sure that will lessen the blow a little."

"If we tell her and she gets mad, can you ground her from coming after me?"

Hakoda smiled, "I haven't grounded Katara since middle school. Something you'll have to learn is that not everyone is going to happy with your decisions and your choices. Katara will be fine, she loves being my little girl too much and you're her best friend, she won't be angry for long."

"You're not the one who's going to share a dorm with her next fall," She mumbled. "We should get out there before she starts suspecting something." They shared a small kiss before leaving the room. Yue went into the bathroom in the hall while Hakoda went downstairs to the kitchen. Katara was leaning against the counters as she texted.

"Morning honey," He kissed the top of her head.

"Morning Dad," She said, not looking away from the screen. "Have you seen Yue?"

Hakoda shook his head as he opened the fridge, grabbing eggs and bacon, "I haven't. Why is she here this early?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Its 10 o'clock Dad."

"That's still pretty early," He argued, pulling out two frying pans from the bottom cupboard.

"For you and Sokka maybe," She mumbled before continuing to text. He started to set up the food, noticing his daughter was still glued to her phone.

"Who are ya texting?" Hakoda asked.

She looked up from her phone, "I thought you weren't going to be one of _those_ Dads."

"I'm just asking since the last time I've seen you like that on your phone was when you were talking to that one boy, uh, hairdo?"

Katara rolled her eyes, attempting not to laugh at her Father. "You mean _Haru_?"

"Yeah, that boy," Hakoda laid the bacon on the skillet. "So, there's a new boy in my daughter's life?"

She paused for a moment, "I don't really know actually…it's just a little complicated. I was going to meet him and see if I could put in a good word for Toph…but he kind of found me instead…he's different than the other boys in our group. But Toph really wants to date him even though she's still hung up on Sokka."

"You want to date the boy then?" Hakoda asked, her silence gave him a clear answer. "Be careful with that honey. You wouldn't want to hurt your friend just over a boy. Friendships are stronger than just random boys."

"I know, I know," She sighed. They both heard the front door open and shut, both of them confused who it could have been. Katara nearly dropped her phone when her brother walked in. "Sokka!" She ran to him and hugged him.

Sokka tiredly smiled and hugged his sister back, "Hey sis."

"You're back earlier than I thought you would be," She said. Katara quickly let him go and backed away when the stench hit her nose. "You haven't showered have you?"

He chuckled, "Not really, we've been sleeping in the van for the last couple shows. We had to spend the last of our motel money on new strings for Jet's guitar."

"Well go take a shower and the food should be ready when you're done," Hakoda said. "I hope you're hungry."

"If Sokka wasn't hungry, I think we should worry."

* * *

"Bo!" Mako called from the bottom of the stairs. His only response was silence. "Damn it Bo, we have to go!" He quickly climbed the stairs and opened their shared room, only to meet a girly scream and he quickly shut the door. "Jeez Bo, at least put a sock on the door!"

"I wasn't really thinking, sorry bro!" Bolin laughed. After a minute, he pulled the door open, only dressed in his pants. "What's up Mako?"

He gave his brother a questioning look, "What's up? Oh nothing, just the fact that we agreed to get some alcohol for the party tonight and we have yet to do that. Let's go Bo."

Bolin rubbed the back of his messy hair, "Yeah, about that…could you do that? Because, I mean, me and Opal _just _got together…and well…we're not _finished_..."

"As glad as I am that you finally have a girlfriend and your 'self-abuse' will finally go down, we kind of have _a lot_ of people depending on us right now," Mako said. "I can't all this alcohol by myself Bo."

"How much alcohol do you need?" Opal asked, poking her head out of the door along with Bolin, only a blanket was covering her nudity.

"We need enough for a party at the Goto house."

Opal nodded, "Consider it done. I'll have my brother deliver it to the house in an hour."

"Uh thanks Opal, you two have fun I guess," Mako stopped himself from going down the stairs as another question popped into his head. "One last thing…that was totally you who screamed wasn't it Bo?"

His brother was silent for a moment, "…Don't tell anyone that I scream like that." Bolin slowly closed the door as he glared at his brother with narrowed eyes, attempting to intimidate him. Mako shook his head as he walked back down the stairs, wondering why he had such a weird brother. He flopped back down on the couch, flipping the static filled TV to barely make out a Pro-Bending match. His attention went to the front door when it opened, Asami came into the run down house that Mako and Bolin called home.

"Do you guys ever clean this place up?" She joked as she shut the door behind herself, examining the weathered walls and small patches of missing carpet. "I could totally give you two some money to fix the place up…or at least buy a few rugs to cover up some spots."

"We're fine Sato, we don't need any help," He assured her.

She sighed as she sat down beside him, "I figured I would keep trying. Look at these for me, tell me which one is the best." Asami handed him the photos. He gave them a look, they were all her in different outfits, each one more revealing and sexier than the last.

"Having a lesbian girlfriend isn't as bad as I thought if I'm going to be looking at these every now and again," Mako commented, Asami slapped him upside the head making him laugh.

"I want you to tell me what would look better."

"And you couldn't send these to me in text messages because…"

"I needed a reason to use my very new and very expensive HD camera," She flashed a smile. "Now," Asami leaned down beside him, flipping her hair in such a perfect way it made the area around her head sparkle as her dark tresses of hair rested perfectly out of her face.

Mako's eyes went wide, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just flipped your hair and it sparkled!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She grabbed the photos, flipping to a picture with her in black tight jeans and a green tank top. "I was thinking about this one, what do you think?" Asami looked to Mako, whose eyes were still transfixed on the area around her head. "Mako, please pay attention."

He blinked a few times, "Your hair just sparkled when you flipped it and you're asking me to pay attention to photos of you?"

"Somewhere in this photoset is me in the skimpiest pair of panties you've ever seen…"

Mako's attention turned back to the photos, "I hope you got photos from all angles because this needs to be perfect for Korra." Asami rolled her emerald eyes as they went through the photos.

* * *

Zuko plugged in the last of the sound system. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "There that should do it. Aang, turn on the mic and say something."

Aang climbed up on the stage and picked up the mic from the ground, switching it on. He tapped the mic a few times, "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Anyone with ears can hear you," Zuko turned around to see his sister leaning against the sliding door. As usual, her raven hair was pulled up perfectly in a topknot, her azure eyes were clearly tired but she attempted to hide it. She wore a pair of worn jeans that she had borrowed from Zuko and black t-shirt underneath a rough old military jacket that belonged to Jet. "Thanks for being our roadie Zuzu, but I'm not paying you or Aang anything."

Zuko sarcastically bowed, "Oh the Princess is back. It's great to see you too Azula. I've been good, how about you? Oh wonderful to hear."

She smiled, "Aw, did someone miss their little sister?"

"I'll miss not seeing you," Zuko mumbled as he turned off the equipment. "How was the tour?"

Azula shrugged, "It was fine. I'm just a little tired of being hit on by drunk idiots, though it was funny when they found out I was only 17."

"Well you're going to be dealing with drunk idiots that are your age tonight when you play, so jailbait won't be a very good excuse," Zuko said. Before Azula could retort, Zuko gave her a stern look, "And no you cannot burn them. The last time you did that, you're lucky that building didn't go up in flames."

She sighed, "You're no fun. Though speaking of fun, care to explain the girl in the bathroom puking?"

Zuko sighed, "That's Jin…"

"Is she sick?" Aang asked.

"In a way…"

"Isn't that your sex buddy?" Zuko nodded. "Well no wonder she's sick, I would puke too if I had sex with you."

He resisted the urge to flip his sister off, "I would drag my naked body through a mile of broken glass before I would even think a sexual thought about you, but that's not the point here. There is something that you should know…"

"What? Are you dating Aang now? Is that why she's puking?"

"No Azula," Zuko let the gay joke slide, he paused for a moment, "Something happened when you were gone and it's kind of changed how everything around here is going to work…"

Azula resisted the urge to pretend to check a watch on her bare wrist, "Jeez Zuzu, get to the point already. I'm running out of jokes…"

"You're going to be an Aunt…" Her eyes went wide while it took Aang a moment to piece things together. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed, "Jin and I are going to get married in a week, we're going to graduate and then I'm going to take over for Uncle at the Tea Shop." For the first time since his childhood, he had never seen his sister so speechless. He looked over to Aang, "None of this gets back to anyone until I say, okay?" Aang nodded, not daring to say anything before Azula.

She opened her mouth to attempt to speak, but nothing came out. Azula turned on her heel to get away from her brother only to be face to face with Jin. The olive eyed girl smiled, "Hey Azula, good to see you're back. How have you been?" Azula moved the girl aside before going up to her room. Jin gave Zuko a quizzical look. "What's up with her?"

Zuko sighed, his hands on the back of his head, "I just told Azula…"

Her eyes went wide as he hung his head. Aang looked between the two, "Well…congratulations?"

* * *

Korra sipped her drink as the sound system blared dance music she couldn't recognize. She had decided to stick with a thin blue long sleeve shirt with black leggings with her hair down, a look her Mother would always say looked cute. Asami had yet to make an appearance, though her cerulean eyes continued to scan the party for the goddess. "Hey Korra," She turned to see Aang's smiling face.

A smile found her face as she stuck her fist to bump his, "What's going on Aang?"

"Zuko is going to have me play a song or something, he said it's going to make me really popular," Aang chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know you knew Zuko."

"I got an invite through Katara," Korra explained. "So you're going to play a song? Like you're going to be a DJ?"

He shook his head, "No, after his sister's band plays, I'm going to play a song on my acoustic guitar. He's having me play a song that apparently will not only make me popular, but get all the girls."

"I already heard you were with that one red head."

"Oh Suki? I'm just kind of pretending to be her boyfriend to make her ex jealous or something," Aang awkwardly laughed. "I'm not quite sure. I kind of have my eye on another girl."

"Oh really now?" She grinned, making Aang blush, "Well if you want to talk about it or need a wingman, I'll do anything for a fellow Avatar Scout. Avatar Scouts have to stick together." Korra gave him a pat on the back which almost knocked him over. She spied a pair of emerald eyes on the other side of party. "Good luck buddy, I'll be cheering for ya." Korra 'politely' pushed her way through the crowd, occasionally having to get up on her tip toes to see over the people to make sure Asami was still where she had spotted her. While making sure she had an eye on Asami, she didn't the outstretched leg of Tahno. Korra tripped over his leg and began to stumble, crashing into and knocking down Mako. She groaned as she fell on the teen. Korra opened her eyes to meet Mako's golden orbs, "Uh…hey Mako."

He pushed himself up, his elbows supporting him. "Hey Korra…"

She got up and helped him up also, "Sorry about that, I should have paid more attention to where I was going."

Mako brushed himself off, "What exactly was distracting you?"

"Hey Korra," The emerald eyed distraction spoke. They both turned to the girl, she wore a loose green tank top with black jeans. She flipped her hair, the area around her head sparkling as her hair landed perfectly in place.

Korra smiled as Mako was once again astonished that no one noticed Asami's hair. "Hey Asami, how are you?"

"Great, how about we go get some drinks since if seems like you spilled yours on Mako," They both looked to see the wet spot on Mako's shirt, making him groan as he tried in vain to wipe it away.

She chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry about that Mako…would you like something?"

Mako shook his head as he gave up on the spot on his shirt, "No, I don't need any more alcohol near me right now."

"We'll be right back Mako," Asami took Korra's hand, a blush appearing on her dark skin as she was pulled away.

Mako sighed as he looked back down at his shirt, "If those two don't get together soon, I'm going to be out of good shirts…"

* * *

Azula sat on her bed, her mind miles away as she stared blankly at the wall. She didn't hear the knock on her door or hear when the door cracked open. Jet poked his head in to see his girlfriend sitting there emotionless. "Zula, babe…" Azula didn't move. "Azula, come on, we should get down there soon." He sighed as he got the same response. Jet opened the door the rest of the way and shut it behind him. He sat on the bed next to Azula, "Babe, what's going on?"

She blinked a few times as she came back to reality, "What? I was just thinking…"

Jet put his arm around her shoulders, "What's going on Azula?"

"It's nothing," Azula brushed the subject and his arm off as she stood up, going to her vanity mirror. She checked her appearance, tucking some hair back, "When do we go on?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on Azula," Jet got up and leaned against her bedroom door. "The only time I've seen you like this was when you and Zuko moved in here with your Uncle. A quiet Azula makes me think something bad is happening."

"Nothing bad is happening!" She yelled at him, her golden piercing eyes that would create a pair of urine stained jeans on a weaker man had no effect on Jet. "Everything is fine! Everything is how it should be!"

He rolled his eyes, "Azula…"

Azula picked up her hair brush and tossed it at him, which he easily caught, "Get the hell out of my room!" He set it on her book shelf, waiting for her next word. She looked away from him and gripped the vanity table as she fought the tears. "…I slept with Sokka."

"No you didn't," Jet quickly replied. "What's really going on?"

"Why can't you be a regular boyfriend and give up when I tell you to?!" Tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Because I love you too much to let this go," He replied with an even tone.

Her tears spilled down her face, "…Zuko got that girl pregnant…he's going to marry her…"

"Well that seems more like his problem…"

She wiped her face, "June 14th, 12 years ago, while the coroner put our dead parents into that back of the truck, the only person who was there for me was Zuko. He told me he would never leave me…he told me that no matter what, he would always be there for me. 12 years later, he's already ready to move on with that…_girl_ and leave me. He said he would _never_ leave me!"

Jet hugged her before she collapsed as she sobbed against his chest. "Zula, Zuko is not leaving you. Your relationship with him might not be what it was when you two moved here, but Zuko would do anything for you and you know it. Just because of this situation that he's now in, it doesn't mean he will never stop being there for you. While he now is with Jin, you also have me and nothing will tear me from you."

She let out a small sob, "You're just saying that."

"I would never just say that to you. You used to burn me in Elementary school while you learned your bending, smashed gum in my hair in Middle school and I'm pretty sure freshmen year you were the one who broke me and my last girlfriend up…if that couldn't tear me away from the craziness that is Azula Goto, then I don't think anything can do it…" He kissed the top of her head, her crying finally subsiding. "Can we play our show now?"

Azula wiped her face of any evidence of her crying, "If you tell him that I was sobbing over him, you know what I'll do right?"

He rolled his eyes, "You'll burn me where I stand, but have I ever told anyone yet?"

She checked herself in her mirror, "No and that's why I let you stick around for so long. So…" Azula awkwardly paused and patted him on the head, "Good boyfriend…"

"That's all you really have to say?"

Azula sighed and cleared her throat, "Fine…I love you…"

"I love you too," He kissed her cheek, her face lit up in a quick blush. "Now let's go kick some ass."

* * *

Zuko sipped his drink as his sister's band ended another song. He hadn't talked to his sister since her awkward face to face with Jin. The latter girl occasionally sipped from her bottle of water, Zuko's arm wrapped around her waist. Azula wiped some sweat from her forehead before sipping her drink, "Before we go to our next song, I'm going to let our favorite Air head play a song so I can take a break." Azula put the mic on the stand, walking to the side of the stage as Aang awkwardly walked up on stage with his guitar.

A few whistles came from the crowd, two of them from Suki and Katara. Aang stood in front of the mic stand and wiped him sweaty palms on his pants. "Uh hey," He chuckled awkwardly before clearing his throat. "This song goes out to Jin and Zuko, I hope everything works out for you two." As Aang began to play the song, Zuko held himself from throwing something at Aang for hinting at their secret.

_Sayin' I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say it, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away?  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

_More than words (x4)_

Most of the crowd had their lights up rocking back and forth to the song. Katara felt her heart flutter as she heard Aang sing, though unknown to her, Suki was having the same reaction. Everyone's jaws dropped as his fingers moved quickly along the frets. Aang held the last note, letting the silence hang in the air for a moment.

_More than... Words_

Applause and cheers met his ears as the song ended. Aang thanked the crowd before leaving the stage. "Hey," He turned to see an emerald eyed girl. "How about you and I get a drink?"

* * *

He sighed, looking over the now empty yard. Zuko was lucky some people stuck around to help clean up the mess that was left after the party. Walking back into the house, he stepped over one of the many passed out partygoers. He saw his little sister passed out on the couch and rolled his eyes, Zuko picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She stirred awake, her tired eyes looking up at her brother. "Zuko?"

"Don't worry, I'm just carrying you to bed," He grunted.

In her drunken daze, she dug her face into his chest, "Zuzu, am I a good sister?"

"You're drunk…"

"You're not answering my question," She pouted.

He opened her door and flipped on the lights, Jet was passed out on her bed. As much as he didn't want to put his drunk sister into a bed with an equally drunk boy, he knew Jet wouldn't even be able to wake up to try anything. Zuko lightly laid his sister in bed and crouched down beside her bed. "Why are you asking if you're a good sister?"

"Because you want to leave me…" She turned her face into the pillow.

"Is that why you stormed off earlier?" Azula didn't answer. He put his hand over Azula's hand, "Zula, I'm not leaving you just because me and Jin are getting married. We're staying in town and her and I will find a place close by. It would be terrible if my child didn't get to spend time with their Auntie Zula." Azula turned her head slightly, one of her eyes looking towards him. "I promised you I would never leave you and I haven't broken that promise." He placed a small kiss on her temple, "Even if you torment the hell out of me Zula, I will always love you." Before he could stand up, she was already fast asleep. He shook his head with a smile as he left her room and went into his room. Zuko sat on his bed and began to take off his shoes when Jin came into the room.

"That's like the fiftieth time I had to pee today," She complained as she went to her side of the bed. "I'm just saying, this baby better be incredibly cute or I'm going to kill you for doing this to me."

He pulled his shirt off, "I love you too."

Once she settled into bed, Zuko had just pulled off his jeans and got into the bed with her. "Are you still sure you want to marry me? You're going to have limited access to my business right after our wedding. There's no telling how long I'm going to want you on top of me while I have your baby growing inside me."

"I'm not too worried about our sex life," He yawned. "I still want to get married…do you?"

"Of course I do," She laid against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, "I'm just making sure because in one week, you can't get rid of me…well, you can't _easily_ get rid of me."

"If I wanted to get rid of you, I wouldn't have proposed."

"True, but are you sure you're going to be able to take on about 8 more months of me being moody, disgusting and whiny towards you with no guarantee of sex and still want to be married to me?" She asked.

Zuko was silent for a moment, "I don't really know until I've faced the problem, but hey…I'm up for a challenge."

She smiled, "Good, because I'm not going to make it easy on you."

"I wasn't expecting anything less."

**-SDB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Holidays to all, I would have updated sooner, but I thought it would a fun 'gift'. Though I'm pretty happy with the fact that Korrasami is now cannon :D. Anyways, along with this story, TEB18's "A 'Normal' Life" has been updated, which I basically am now writing for him...so that's fun. Read on:**

Zuko poured himself a cup of tea before setting the kettle back on the burner. He sipped his drink slowly as he read the newspaper. "Uncle was right, this is relaxing," He muttered to himself as he turned the page of the paper. His eyes left the paper when Aang stumbled in, rubbing his tired eyes. "Morning Aang, how did you sleep?"

"Like a rock," Aang yawned. "Could I possibly get some breakfast?"

"There's cereal on top of the fridge, bowls in the cupboard to the right," He said before going back to his paper.

Aang poured himself a bowl before getting milk from the fridge, "Do you always read the newspaper?"

He shook his head, "No, I just thought I would just take some time to enjoy the morning before kicking hungover teenagers out of my house." Zuko sipped his tea again when Aang sat down. "So how was your night?"

Aang poured a little milk into the bowl, "Well…I spent the night with a girl."

"After you played that song last night, you could have chosen any girl at the party to spend the night with," Zuko mused on the night before. "So does this girl have a name?"

He chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh…I think it's Toph…"

"You _think_ it's Toph? What are you trying to say? Toph has very particular identifiers: short, foul mouthed, has a mean right hook. She's like a drunken toddler with a gym membership."

"Well I woke up in bed with her and I didn't really see anything. I just saw her from the back, I saw short black hair, pale skin and she was wearing a green tank top," Aang explained.

Zuko put the paper down, "There is no way that's Toph Aang. Not only did Toph not wear a green tank top last night, I saw her leaving out the front door earlier this morning." Aang's face dropped and went white as Zuko smiled, "Look at you Aang, hooking up with a random girl. I seriously thought you would have at least made a move on Katara or at least Suki, but you decided to choose the underdog huh?"

"I don't really remember everything. I can just remember getting a drink with a girl with emerald eyes that looked like Toph. She was really nice-"

"So that's definitely not Toph," Zuko interrupted.

"-and she smelled like Jasmine," He finished. "I thought it was a fair assumption that it could possibly be Toph or at least Toph like."

His last words struck a chord in his mind and his eyes widened, "I know who she is…"

* * *

Korra's head jerked up when she awoke, her heart pounding in her chest as she attempted to assess where she had woken up. A calming hand went over hers, "Whoa, good morning to you too." She met Asami's eyes, making the brunette smile, "Welcome back. How was your nap?"

She recognized her surroundings as the wafting scent of bacon filled her nostrils. The sun looked like it had barely risen; the sun's rays were just hitting the wall above her head in the small diner. Korra looked down in front of her, a stack of chocolate pancakes with whip cream was place on her side of the table. "Did you order this?"

Asami smiled as she brought her fork topped with scrambled eggs to her mouth, "Nope, you ordered that about an hour ago."

Korra rubbed her eyes, "You seriously sat here as I slept?"

She shrugged as she chewed, swallowing her small bite, "You looked too cute to wake up." Korra's face broke out in a blush. "I was on the phone with Mako most of the time anyways…then I may have took a few embarrassing photos, but not too many."

Korra resisted the urge to find Asami's phone and smash it against the floor, "How did we get here?"

"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Long."

"As the party started to die down, you said that you wanted to spend more time with me. So we walked around town for a little, we ended up in a field and stargazed until about four. That's when you got hungry and we came here, where I limited you to just ordering those pancakes and then you fell asleep while sitting there," Asami listed off the events of the early morning. "I think my favorite part was when you and Mako got into it."

Korra groaned, "Oh no, what happened?"

"You said that I don't deserve to be with Mako and that you knew someone who could treat me better," Asami smiled as Korra dropped her face onto the table. "Mako let it go, but we all thought it was funny."

"I'm sorry about that, I get really stupid when I drink," Korra mumbled against the table.

The brunette giggled, "Don't be. I might take your advice. I've been looking for something a little bit different."

Korra immediately sat up, "Really now?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I mean, it's my last year of High School and I want to try new things. Maybe I'll choose someone with more of a chocolate tint." If there wasn't a table between them, Korra might have jumped the taller girl. Asami shrugged it off and continued eating, "Anyways, go ahead and eat and we can get out of here." Korra swallowed any chance of a confession before reaching for her fork.

* * *

Katara sighed as she sat in front of the auburn haired girl, Yue stood by the door way, containing her laughter. "Suki," Her teal eyes cracked open, Katara was holding a bowl of soup in her hands. "You need to get something in your stomach. Open your mouth." She groaned and turned away from her, making Katara roll her eyes. "Jeez, why am I the one who always has to do this?" Katara lifted the spoon out of the soup, small pieces of chicken and noodle carried off along with it. "Suki, open your mouth."

"That's what he said," Yue joked from the doorway. Katara silenced her with a quick and angry look.

She brought the spoon to Suki's lips and pressed lightly, she obliged and Katara pushed the spoon into her mouth. Suki slowly pulled away, swallowing the soup. "There you go," Katara scooped out some more soup.

"That poor, poor girl," Yue smiled. "I have never seen her that drunk before."

"Maybe challenging her to Death Pong when she doesn't drink that much wasn't the best idea," Katara fed Suki more soup. "Why did she even agree to play you?"

Yue shrugged, "I don't know. She saw Chan at the party and needed another distraction since Aang was off drinking with his new fan girls." She noticed her friend tensed up for a moment, but continued to feed Suki. "I'm pretty sure she would have been all over that kid if she didn't start puking."

"How about we just stop talking about that?" Katara asked in a harsh tone, making Yue arch her eyebrow.

"Why? What's up with you?" Yue questioned.

"Nothing," Katara replied shortly.

Yue rolled her eyes, "Whatever…I'm going to go see what Sokka is up to?"

"Don't you mean my Dad?" Yue's heart nearly stopped.

She had to stop herself from letting her voice deceive her, "No, I mean Sokka, why would I mean your Dad?"

"Because you two are screw for one," Katara continued to feed Suki, "Not to mention you know for a fact Sokka isn't in the house or even close to the house. You aren't exactly the quietest girl while having sex either…" Yue tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. "I'm sure he's waiting for you, so you should probably 'sneak' off to seem him now."

She looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Whatever," Katara kept her back to her as she continued to feed Suki. Yue silently walked away as Katara finished with the soup. "How are you feeling Suki?"

Suki licked the remaining soup left on her lips, "I feel like crap."

"That's what you get for drinking so much."

"Can I lie down?" Suki groaned.

"You were the one who wanted to sleep sitting up in my computer chair," Katara smiled. "Is there anything I can get you?"

She nodded, "Where's my phone?" Katara grabbed it off the computer table and handed it to Suki. She attempted to look at the screen, but groaned and closed her eyes again. "I need you to text someone for me."

"Uh, okay," Katara took the phone at the odd request. "Who do you want me to text?"

"Go to the first contact and text them 'H.C.' and then your address," Suki explained.

Katara did as she was told, still confused, "Are you having someone come and get you?"

"No, just dropping off something for me. Did you text them?"

She hit the send button, "I just sent it." Katara placed the phone on the desk when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back, if you feel like you're going to puke, there is a bucket to your right." Katara quickly descended the stairs and opened the front door, a small bag sat on the steps with a tag on the handle that had Suki's name on it. She picked it up and eyed it strangely before shutting the door. Going back up the stairs, Katara shut her bedroom door behind her, "Uh, you have a package."

As if using all her energy, Suki sat up more in the chair and took the bag from Katara. She opened it up, pulling out a small piece of paper and quickly read it before crumpling it up and putting it back in the bag. Next to come out of the bag was a small black water bottle, she grabbed a small packet from the bag also and unscrewed the top of the water bottle before pouring in the small packet. Closing the bottle back up, she shook it before popping up the nozzle and taking a long drink. Katara stayed in confused silence as Suki finished her drink. After finishing the drink, Suki put the bottle back into the bag before smiling, "Good as new."

Katara blinked a few times, "Are you serious? What the hell is going on? You have me send a random weird text, within seconds a package is at my door with your name and you ingest its contents without a second glance?"

Suki closed up the bag, "Well, do you remember when I said I can get anything?" Katara nodded. "Yeah, I literally meant I can get anything. Like I can get your face plastered all over the next Pro-Bending match if you really wanted or, in this case, a quick hang over cure."

"How does that even exist? Like, that defies all known medical advancements…"

"If I told you, we would both end up headless in a ditch somewhere. I've learned to stop asking how they do it," Suki said. Katara's eyes widened at Suki's almost serious tone. "Anyways, you want to go grab some breakfast?"

* * *

Sokka tuned his bass as Azula came into Jet's garage. "What's up Princess?" Sokka briefly looked up at her before looking back at his electronic tuner.

She rolled her golden eyes, "Is it really just you here now?"

He looked around the empty garage, "Um…that's what it looks like." Azula sighed and sat down on the beat up couch that was placed against the wall. Sokka unplugged the tuner and set his bass aside. "Can I talk to you about a couple things?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the band…like what exactly are we going to do Azula?"

She leaned back and crossed her right leg over her left, "I thought that would be a little obvious."

Sokka rubbed his eyes, "I'm serious here Azula. Are we going to go all the way with this or are we going to just play small tours before going our separate ways?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Azula, I need to know whether or not I'm going to need to apply to college, decide my career and be responsible with my time. My Dad has been getting on my ass about this and if I'm the only one serious about this, then you'll just need to find another bassist." Sokka laid down his ultimatum.

Azula smiled, "Do you really think it will be that hard to replace you?"

"Seeing as I'm the only one who willingly joined the band when you wanted to be the star on the stage, yeah, I think it will be hard as hell to replace me." Sokka challenged. "You may have the money do go out and sing songs every other night, not work and go to college, but I don't have that luxury Azula. So what's your plan with this Azula? Am I going to need to be applying to Colleges in the near future?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "For the first time, I just don't know. There are millions of things on my mind right now and knowing if our band is going to either be one of the millions that fail or not is something that I can't even think about." Azula fell silent for a moment.

Sokka sat down on the couch beside her, his elbows resting on his knees, feeling the focus move in the conversation. "I'm guessing more stuff with Zuko."

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I'm an older brother Azula…I'm your best insight into what it's like in your brother's mind. Like it or not, you and I have a lot more in common than we would like to admit." Azula gave him a questioning look. "While I may not keep my feelings as hidden as you can, we want what's best for our siblings…and a life without them seems bleak." She felt her heart go cold for a moment, thinking about Sokka's implication. "So whatever is going on between you and Zuko…I know, as an older brother, Zuko loves you, even if you made his life a living hell for the first ten years of your life. That's what big brothers are for, even when you treat us like crap, we'll still go beat the crap out of the boy that broke your heart."

Azula couldn't help but smile. Sokka put his arm around Azula's shoulders, her head instinctively resting on his shoulder. "For an idiot, you are a pretty good guy."

"One of my many traits…"

"Thank you Sokka…"

His jaw nearly fell. "I'm sorry, did Azula Goto just thank me?"

She lifted her head up and elbowed him in the ribs, "Don't expect to hear it again…but since we're already in sappy territory…don't quit the band. I'll talk to Jet about putting together some more demos and we can start sending them to record companies or at least try to get a following on the internet…"

Sokka smiled, "Thank you Azula."

"Don't mention it," She stood up and brushed off her clothes, as if shedding off the last two minutes of conversation. "Continue to work on playing and maybe we could actually attract some record execs."

He had to stop himself from laughing before he got up, "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Zuko looked over the schedule for the next week, double checking his work. Iroh had started giving him bigger responsibilities at the shop with his upcoming promotion only a few months away. Calculating the usual busy days and the best workers, he had made what he thought would be a good schedule for the whole crew. He dropped the papers on the counter with a sigh, Zuko knew the job would get easier the more he did it, but life was going a little too fast for him lately. The shop door opened and Toph casually strolled in. Zuko looked up at the clock and rolled his eyes, "How hard is it to be on time Toph?"

She shrugged her shoulders before taking off her sunglasses, "I don't know. How hard is it not to be a douche?"

"Apparently it's easier than showing up on time," He replied without missing a beat, making the shorter girl smile. She went into the back room and came out shortly with her usual apron on. "If you could put a pot of Ginseng tea that would be great."

Toph rolled her eyes, "Why can't you do it? Who died and made you manager?"

"Uncle." Toph stopped for a moment, Zuko quickly caught on to what he just implied. "I mean, he's having me running this place, he and June will be back tomorrow. Uncle is still alive and well."

"You almost gave me a freaking heart attack Sparky," Toph complained as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a tea kettle from one of the shelves.

Zuko followed her into the back, leaning against the door way. "I need to talk to you about something by the way."

She filled the tea kettle up with water, "Jeez Sparky, I'll try to be on time okay? You don't need to lecture me."

"That's not what I want to talk to you about Toph. Is your sister back from Gaoling?" Zuko asked.

Toph cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know about Takara?"

"Because I think she and Aang kind of hooked up last night." Toph nearly dropped the kettle.

She shut off the water and turned towards Zuko, "I'm sorry, I must have a little bit of dirt in my ear from Earth Bending, did you just say that my sister hooked up with Aang?" He nodded. "And by hooked up…you mean they…_did_ it?"

Zuko shook his head, allowing some of the building anger inside the Earth Bender to dissipate, "No, Aang said they made out and fell asleep together. But it's basically a hook up. He said the girl looked just like you, but nicer." Toph's eyes narrowed at the comment. "So I assumed the only person that fits the description was Takara."

"So my slutty sister hooked up with Aang," She grunted as she carried the kettle to the stove, grabbing a tea bag of Iroh's special Ginseng tea. "Great…just…great."

"Takara isn't slutty Toph," Zuko replied, not realizing Toph's actual problem with the news.

She placed the bag into the kettle before turning on the stove, "When you and I were doing it, she tried to sleep with you."

"She invited me to go to a party with her because she thought you and I were together and she wanted to get to know her sister's 'new boyfriend'," Zuko reminded her. "You always think Takara is worse than she really acts."

"I do not!"

"Then why am I the only one of our friends that knows Takara even exists?"

Toph scoffed, "No you're not, Katara totally knows about Takara, they're like best friends."

"No they're not Toph," Zuko argued, "You only say that because their names sound similar. You're going to have to face it Toph, your friends are going to learn about Takara if Aang and her continue whatever they're doing."

Zuko walked back to the front as Toph fumed. "Not if I have anything to do with it," She muttered to herself.

* * *

"So the bag was just randomly on your doorstep?" Aang asked.

"Yep and it had this miracle hangover cure that apparently if I ask any further about it, I'm going to end up headless and in a ditch," Katara sighed. Both of them laid on the grassy hill, enjoying the clouds in their many shapes and sizes. "She said she would have come hang out if she didn't have to do some 'secret things'."

Aang smiled, "Well if I've learned anything from being Suki's fake boyfriend is that that girl keeps more things under wraps than the government." They shared a short laughter before falling into a comfortable silence.

She glanced over, "So how's that going by the way?"

"My fake relationship? Oh it's been the happiest 6 days of my life," He laughed. "We went on a double date with Chan and his girlfriend, it was…interesting to say the least."

"Suki has this weird way of acting around Chan. If he's just in her presence, she becomes a babbling idiot with an inferiority complex of a 13 year old girl finding her first fashion magazine," Katara sighed.

He met her gaze, "I'm guessing that's from personal experience?"

"A little…and it wasn't really a fashion magazine…" Aang caught on, making him laugh. "Stop laughing," She playfully shoved him. "You have no idea how embarrassing and emotionally scarring that was to find."

"That's hilarious though, what's so scaring about seeing an adult magazine at 13? I thought that was supposed to be some milestone for teenagers," Aang questioned.

She shrugged, "For guys maybe, but finding a porno magazine named 'Bare Bronze Beauties' under your brother's pillow is just a little too much for me to handle."

"So what was worse, finding your brother's porn or seeing the naked female form?"

"Why don't we just drop the subject?" She suggested.

He smiled, "Sure, so do you think all porn is horrible for a female's self-image or just Bare Bronze Beauties?"

Katara shoved him again, "It's amazing that you weren't friends with Zuko and Sokka before. You know how to bother me just like they do."

"I wish I was friends with you guys earlier, I never had many friends to begin with, you know, being adopted and all." He looked back up at the sky. "If I had met you earlier, we could have been nerds together."

"I wish we were friends earlier too Aang, I've never met a guy as genuine as you. You may be like my brother and Zuko, but there is something about you..." He turned to look back at her. Her cerulean eyes were half lidded as she looked into his, Aang felt the need to lean in closer.

"Aang?" A voice stopped them from moving any closer to each other. Aang sat up as Katara closed her eyes, chastising herself in her head for not leaning in sooner. The mouth behind the voice smiled, "Well I didn't think I would see you for a while, but it looks like fate had a different idea." Katara sat up along with Aang, her jaw nearly dropping at the girl's likeness. She looked like an older version of Toph, only with an emerald stud in her left nostril. The girl was at least 6 inches taller with a fully developed figure.

"Uh hey Takara," Aang blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How did you find out my name? Let me guess, Zuko saw me last night?" Takara chuckled. She looked over to the blue eyed girl. "You must be Katara. It's great to finally meet you, I'm Takara, Toph's older sister."

**-SDB**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's a long update on things, if you just want to read the story, I don't blame you. So, chapters for this story are coming slowly, I know, blah blah blah, I'm doing my best with real life shit hitting the fan constantly. Then I come on here to see that a lot of stories are being taken down because of people reporting stories. Because of this, I decided to make a Archive of Our Own account if this account disappears. Which puts me in a position of what I've been wanting to do for awhile. If I get kicked off the site or if I don't, I might find more motivation to fix my old stories, as in Four Elements redone, Avatar Outbreak redone, a very redone Sharing is Caring and maybe I'll even bring Avatar Asylum back from the graveyard. I've been doing this most with The Unknowns and haven't done it because I changed a few story points. If everything stays the same, which hopefully it will, I will attempt my best to remake the stories and post it also on AOO. Also, maybe an actual ending to Red vs White Dragon...anyways, if you read all this, thank you and read on:**

Jin cleared her throat as she readjusted her sitting position in her chair, uncomfortable with the golden leer from her future sister-in-law. Since the party, she and Azula hadn't spoken a word to each other, just awkward passes in the hallway. Sensing the hostility between them, Iroh had decided to defuse the tension with a family dinner. Zuko and Iroh were cooking in the kitchen while Jin had to suffer from the heavy tension in the room while June was glued to her phone. "So…" Jin was startled by the first word she had heard from Azula. "You're carrying Zuzu's little bundle of joy…" Jin nodded nervously. "And how sure are you that it's Zuzu's baby…or even that you're pregnant?"

"Well she uses the bathroom more than my grandfather and suggesting by the small baby bump, I would say her pregnancy is genuine," June commented. "And if knowing that it's Zuko's kid, I can personally attest that I heard her getting it good from your brother." Jin's face went crimson as Azula's eyes narrowed.

"What if she slept with another boy and now Zuko has to raise his kid?" Azula argued.

"I was only sleeping with Zuko," Jin defended herself.

"With how she was moaning, I don't think she needed another man to make her happy," Jin hid her face against the table, unsure if Azula's silent stares or June hearing her and Zuko having sex was worse.

Azula rolled her eyes, "I still think there needs to be a paternity test."

"Jeez Zula, you're going to need to learn how to share Zuko. This was going to happen one day, it just happened a little earlier than they thought it was," June put her phone in her pocket. "I'm just surprised he didn't get that Suki girl pregnant."

Jin raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"They used to be really inseparable when I first met Iroh. She had that douche of a boyfriend, but the way Zuko used to look at her…" June trailed off for a second but shrugged it off, "I don't know, but I thought those two would end up getting together." Azula caught onto the insecurity that was beginning to form on Jin's face. "Though you and Zuko make a cuter couple," June assured the younger girl. "That look he used to have when he saw her is the same way he looks at you now."

She softly smiled as the thoughts of Suki and Zuko together began to run through her mind. "Nice save…" Azula smiled. "Maybe telling the pregnant girl that her future husband looked at her the same way as a girl he still regularly spends time with wasn't the best idea."

"What isn't the best idea?" Iroh asked as he and Zuko came in with huge dishes of food. Zuko placed a dish of spicy beef along with peppers and onions in a glaze sauce over the meat down in the middle of the table and Iroh placed spicy noodles alongside of it.

Azula and Jin shared a look for a moment before Azula playfully sighed, "Oh nothing Uncle, just a little girl-talk. Jin was just talking about eating spicy food while she was pregnant."

"Well if she prefers spicy foods while she's pregnant, it's an early sign of a Fire Bending child," Iroh commented.

"Just like if she prefers drinking water, it's an early sign of a Water Bender," June sarcastically commented, bringing a smile to Azula's face as she portioned herself some noodles. "Correlation doesn't imply causation."

"I'm surprised you could even pronounce correlation," Zuko mumbled as he sat next to Jin, which she elbowed him in the ribs for. "What? It was a joke."

She pointed a fork at him playfully, "Be nice."

"Only to you," He gave her a peck on the lips before grabbing them food from the big plates.

Iroh smiled at the couple, "So are you two excited for the big day this weekend?" Azula's face lost its smile once again.

The two looked at each before Zuko broke out in a nervous chuckle and Jin blushed and smiled. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, it's not exactly how I pictured my wedding day, but I couldn't think of anyone better to be doing this with."

"Suki," Azula coughed, June kicked the young Fire Bender under the table. Jin nearly gave a death glare to Azula as Zuko looked at his younger sister.

"What did you say?"

"Oh I was just thinking that maybe as a wedding present, we could buy you two a Suzuki," Azula lied with a smile.

Zuko knew that was definitely not what his sister had said, but decided to let it slide. If he truly wanted to know what he was talking about, he could just ask Jin later. "Okay…" He grabbed his fork and began eating as Jin angrily glared at Azula's cocky smile.

* * *

Sokka sipped his coffee, watching his breath in the cold morning air as he exhaled. He looked across from him to see his sister putting her phone back in her jacket pocket. Since getting back from the small tour with the band, Katara had wanted to spend more time with him before school and get some coffee at the local café. "Sorry about that, I'm kind of badgering Toph for answers right now."

"Answers to what?"

"Nothing," She lied, "Let's not focus on Toph or anything. Tell me more about the tour."

"I'd rather hear about what my sister is freaking out about," He sipped his drink again.

Katara sighed, "Fine…you remember Aang right?"

"The dude who played the song that basically made every girl at Zuko's party to fall in love with him? Yeah, I remember that kid."

She shifted her position, "Well…him and I are kind of…"

Sokka nearly dropped his drink as his sister paused, "You're sleeping with him?!"

Her eyes widened, "No! Don't shout things like that Sokka." Katara looked around them, thankful that no one was around to hear her brother's outburst. "I was going to say that he and I are good friends, but we almost kissed…but then Toph's sister showed up."

Sokka blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, did you say you almost kissed Aang?"

"That's the part you're getting from this?" Katara questioned. "Sokka, Toph has a sister!"

"I'm more worried about my little sister hooking up with a guy," Sokka confessed before finishing his coffee. "I'm not too surprised that Toph has a sister, especially since Toph wouldn't even admit to being a Bei Fong for the longest time."

"Why can't I have a love life Sokka? It's not like Aang and I are going to have sex as soon as I can get him alone. You know that I'm not that kind of girl," Katara argued. "He's a good guy Sokka, he hasn't even kissed a girl until this year. What makes you think that he's going to be able to have sex with me without my consent? Dad taught me enough to take on a guy his size."

He let his head fall back, "It's not that I think that Aang is going to force himself on you…I just don't want to think of any guy being _with_ you. In my mind, you're still the bratty little sister that would follow me everywhere I went, always trying to spend time with me."

"Well outside of your mind, I'm 18 and have needs Sokka," Katara said. "I need to have emotional connections with other people. If it will make you feel any better, you're the first person I will go to if a boy break my heart…then you can break his face for me."

Sokka smiled, "I think I can settle with that."

* * *

Takara softly hummed as she folded her warm laundry. She turned towards the open door when she heard the hard knock, seeing her little sister leaning against the door. "Oh, hey Toph, what's up?"

"Oh nothing…what's up with you?"

She shrugged, "Nothing much, just folding my clothes. Something on your mind Toph?"

"Just a few things," She pushed herself off the door and slowly strolled into the room. "Like a paper that's due in my class next week, Zuko is taking over at work and I'm sure he's going to be a hard ass about it…oh and the fact that you made out with Aang Ono."

"Why do you care if I make out with Aang?" Takara placed the last of her shirts on the small pile she had made. She read her sister's face and sighed, "Oh jeez Toph, you like him don't you?" Toph stayed silent. "How am I supposed to know you like a kid if you barely even talk to me? You always think I'm always out to get you."

"Because you are!" Toph argued. "I was going to make a move on him at the party but he mysteriously disappeared at Zuko's party and low and behold, he's up in a room with my sister getting frisky."

Takara rolled her eyes as she begun to put her clothes away, "I made out with him, no clothes were taken off and his hands never ventured past my hips. If you truly want the guy, I will back off and you can have him, but I think you may need to get in line."

Her eyes narrowed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are not the only one who has feelings for the guy little one," She said as she shut her dresser. "If I'm not too mistaken, that girl whose faking being his girlfriend likes him, no girl looks at a guy she doesn't truly like as she did at Zuko's party. Though that girl isn't your biggest competition."

"Who is my 'biggest competition' then?" Toph used air quotes for emphasis.

"Katara Aqua."

She laughed, "Sugar Queen? She doesn't like Aang. She's just getting to know him for me."

"It doesn't look like that to me. When I saw them yesterday, they were about to kiss. I felt kind of bad for interrupting them, but I'm sure she'll get over it. I would have said something about kissing another girl after making out with me the other night, but it's not him and I decided to go steady or something," She thought out loud.

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes, "And why should I believe that my best friend would do that?"

Takara walked over to her sister, placing her hand on her shoulder, "Because contrary to your belief Toph, I'm not out to get you. Believe what you want to believe Toph. If you would like my advice, which you probably don't, just talk to the guy. Life is too short to just wonder if a boy would like you or not. Once High School ends Toph, that's when life truly begins." Toph clenched her fists, she knew her sister was right, but didn't want to believe her. Takara patted Toph on her shoulder, "Speaking about school, shouldn't you be going to class?"

Toph shrugged off her sister's hand, "Whatever." She watched her little sister leave and sighed, she got her hard headed nature from their Father. Takara grabbed her cell phone from her bed before shutting her door behind her.

* * *

Asami couldn't help but smile as the fans chanted Korra's name as she walked up to bat. She gave a small wave to the crowd before stopping at the plate. Korra took a slow deep breath to calm herself as she readied for the pitch. Asami leaned over to Mako, "So why aren't there any other girls on these teams?"

"Because Korra tried out for the guy's team and basically badgered them until they let her on the team, but now they treat her like a Queen when she brought the team to their first championship," Mako explained as the pitcher began to wind up. The ball rocketed towards Korra; she took a step forward and swung. The connection of the metal bat to the ball rang through-out the stands and Korra took off for first base. Along with everyone else, Asami jumped up cheering.

"Go Korra!" She yelled as the ball sailed over the back wall. She grabbed onto Mako and jumped up excitedly, "Did you see that?"

He chuckled, "Uh yeah, Asami. I think everyone here did. Dial it back a little."

"Sorry," She let go of him as Korra slowed down her sprinting to a jog, everyone around them chanting her name. "It's kind of my first time at a sporting event."

"Just don't call the homeruns touchdowns or goals and you'll be fine," He put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Korra made it to home plate and gave a bow to the crowd before turning towards Asami's direction. She blushed and smiled making Asami do the same adding a small wave. Korra's eyes went to the arm around Asami's shoulders and her smile dropped slightly before going back to the dugout. Mako realized the problem and withdrew his arm as every sat back down. "So do you have a plan yet to tell her or are you going to just wing it?"

"I have a plan. I invited her to the hot springs with us for a reason. I'll make my move and if things work out perfectly, Korra and I will be happily together," Asami mumbled the last part.

"And what about your Dad?"

She sighed, "I don't know…that's not something I'm looking forward to. Hopefully he doesn't freak out too much."

"He lost it when he saw that same sex couples were allowed to get married here," Mako commented. "If he finds out his daughter likes girls, do you think he's going to be like 'oh, I accept you fully'?"

Asami glared at him, "This is why you're my _fake_ boyfriend."

"I'm just trying to help…" He rolled his eyes with a sigh. The game went on uneventful until Korra would come up to bat; the sound of Asami's cheers from the crowd drove her confidence to new heights. With Korra's last homerun of the game setting a new school record, her whole team swarmed her as the opposing team left the field defeated. Mako barely had time to even realize Asami wasn't next to him before she leapt off the bleachers. Once her team let her have some breathing room, she turned to see Asami coming at her. Korra caught her in a hug as she chuckled softly.

"That was amazing!" Asami praised.

Korra shrugged with a grin on her face, "I mean, it was an okay game, I've never really had someone cheer for me like you did. I guess it boosted me to do my best."

"Well whenever your next game is, I'll totally be there," She matched Korra's smile.

Mako slowly walked up to the still hugging girls, "Good job out there Korra." Korra and Asami realized they were still holding each other and both of them backed up, heavy blushes on both of their faces. "I hate to ask you this, but Bo needs me for something important and I won't be able to get Asami home on time, would you give her a ride Korra?"

She smiled, "Of course. I just need to shower first, if that's okay with you Asami."

Asami looked at Mako, poorly hiding her smile, "That sounds perfect. I'll see you later then Mako?" He nodded with a look telling her she owed him one before leaving. She turned towards Korra, "Well, after you Miss Korra."

* * *

Katara softly hummed to her music as she walked home. She looked up as she felt the light sprinkle coming from the rain clouds above her. A smile began to form on her face, rainy days were her favorite. Before she could walk any further, a pillar of earth stopped her path. She calmly took of her earbuds and turned around to see the fuming Earth Bender. "You really thought I wasn't going to find out?" Toph questioned as the rain started to pick up. "I tell you that I want to start dating a guy and what do you do? You use your slutty ways to make a move on him!"

"Slutty?" Katara scoffed. "You've done _way_ more than I have! You literally have a sex position named after you!"

"You're trying to steal Aang!" Toph ignored the previous statement, "I say I want to date him and you're trying to kiss him!"

Katara rolled her eyes, "So what? Spirits forbid that I fall for a guy. It's not like you've been trying to talk to him or spend time with him. Why does Toph Bei Fong get to have every guy she wants?"

"I don't get every guy I want!"

"You screwed Zuko for a whole summer, you had a one night stand with my brother and of course let's not forget the time when you slept with On Ji. You literally got with the guys you wanted _and _the girls you've wanted," Katara spat. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt about Aang after getting to know him, but I won't apologize for the fact that I want him now." Toph stomped the ground, a chunk of earth flying up in front of her, she quickly kicked it in Katara's direction where it immediately stopped against the shield of water that had appeared in front of Katara. "You chose the wrong time to fight me Bei Fong."

She laughed, "I'm Toph Bei Fong, the world's greatest Earth Bender, why do you think you have a chance?" As she finished her sentence, she felt the rain starting to pick up around them.

Katara shrugged her backpack off and rolled her neck, "You may be the 'world's greatest Earth Bender', but I've never lost to any dirt bender." She raised her arms up, slowing the rain to a small dome around them. Toph immediately created an Earth dome around her as Katara slammed the Water down against her, surprising the Earth bender when the dome shattered around her. Toph shook the water that now soaked her clothing before kicking another few pieces of Earth at her then slamming her foot on the ground, sending tremors at Katara. She easily dodged the rocks, but the tremors knocked her back. Jumping back up, she bent more of the rain water to create a wave to launch her towards Toph. Toph created another Earth shield, but Katara broke through, tackling the girl to the ground. Toph punched Katara in the face as she tried to get her off, Katara reacted in the same way. It wasn't long before Katara was yanked off of Toph.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?" Suki shouted as she pushed Katara away as Toph got off the ground.

"She's a backstabbing glorified lawn sprinkler!" Toph yelled.

"Says the glorified back ho," Katara yelled back. "And yeah, the pun is definitely intended."

"Seriously, what's going on? You two are best friends and now you're fighting," Suki attempted to get to the bottom of the situation.

Toph blew her bangs out of her face, "I told her I wanted to ask Aang out and now she's trying to go out with him while she said she was going to try to 'put in a good word for me'."

Suki blinked a few times, "Wait, this is about Aang?" They both nodded. "Well you two are going to duke it out for the silver medal, because I'm going to be with Aang."

Katara scoffed, "Yeah, you're doing great with using him to make your ex jealous. He totally is going to pick you over either of us."

A car pulled up beside them, the passenger window rolled down to, the girls surprised to see the smile of Aang Ono. Takara leaned over in the seat, "Hey Toph, get in, we're going to get some food." Toph walked over to the car, grabbing Aang's collar and kissed him. Katara's fists clenched and Suki's eyes went wide. "Well that's a nice way to say hello," Takara held in her laughter as Toph pulled away from the kiss and gave a look to Katara while Aang tried to figure out what just happened. Suki put her arm in front of Katara to stop her from attacking Toph again as she got into the car and they drove away.

"I should have punched her harder," Katara seethed.

"You know I can take care of our problem…it's just one text message away," Suki trailed off.

"Why do I feel like Toph's body would be found in a river when you say something like that?"

Suki rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to have her killed…just…relocated to another country. I'm not _that_ vicious…"

* * *

Zuko tightened the tie around his neck, sighing as he looked at himself in the closet mirror. He had picked up the rented tuxedo for his wedding and was glad to see his sizes were spot on. Jin had picked out an all-black suit with a fire red tie. While he was in a pretty nice suit, Jin had picked a simple white gown. He felt bad, but Jin assured him that was what she wanted. "Wow," He turned to see her emerald eyes looking him up and down. "You clean up nice."

He straightened the jacket a little, "Are you sure this is what you wanted? I mean, we still have time to get you a bigger dress."

She shook her head, "No, I don't need an extravagant dress. I always wanted to keep it simple." Jin smoothed out his tie with a soft smile.

Zuko took her chin between his fingers and pecked her softly on the lips, "You're one of a kind."

Jin held his hand between hers and kissed it softly, "Can I ask you something Zuko?"

"Of course."

She remained focused on his hand for a moment as she mustered up the courage to ask him. Jin looked into his eyes, "Is there something between you and Suki?"

"No, why would you think there is something between Suki and I?" He asked.

"June told me about how she thought you two would end up together…and the way you look at me is the same way you-" She was cut off by his lips.

Zuko ended the kiss and smiled, "You don't have to worry about Suki and me. I gave up on that before you and I even got together. We're better as friends than anything else."

"What if you had a chance to be with her?" Jin persisted. "Like, if she threw herself at you, you wouldn't want her?"

"Then I would say no, I'm faithful to you Jin." He attempted to assure her. "I understand your concern with the situation you and I are in right now, but I'm not going to change my mind."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest, he softly stroked her hair. "Why are you so patient and thoughtful Zuko Goto?"

"My Uncle says I get it from my Mother," He mumbled as he inhaled her scent. "We're in a situation where the guy is usually suspected to stick with the girl no matter what, even if he doesn't want to. But I can assure you Jin, I will be there for you every moment…well, of course until our child is 18." Jin hit him, making him laugh, "I'm sorry, bad joke."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of Izumi if it's a girl?"

Zuko smiled, "I love it."

**-SDB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a little to get this out, but redoing FEH and Ember Island was put on priority for some strange reason. Anyways, here's to hoping I continue this pattern of writing.**

Katara plopped down in her chair, her brother's curious eyes on her. "Do you have a black eye Katara?" Sokka questioned, getting a better look at his sister's annoyed face now that she sat across from him. "I hope the person who gave you that is eating through a straw."

"It's nothing," Katara grumbled, crossing her arms, sinking down in her chair. She wasn't as mad at the situation that happened earlier that day; she was now more focused on the fact that her Father was having a 'Family meal'…along with Yue. If it wasn't bad enough that her friend was sleeping with her Father, the thoughts of her being her Step Mom was even worse especially with the added fact that Yue was younger than her. "How can this even be legal?"

"Well it's not like he's her teacher or something, she's 18 and he's 38. While it's not the most ideal relationship, they're happy at least," Sokka offered.

"When did you become so understanding of Dad doing my friend?" Katara questioned. "How would _you _like it if Mom came back to Republic City and starting fucking Zuko? Then she was like 'come on Sokka, we're going to have a family dinner after your shitty friend has been plowing me like I'm the streets in Wisconsin in the winter'."

Sokka blinked a few times, "This really isn't about Dad and Yue is it?"

"Just-" She closed her eyes as she let out an angry sigh, "Never mind Sokka…"

Hakoda came into the room, "Dinner is ready, grab a plate and help yourselves." Both the teens got up and entered the kitchen, but Hakoda stopped his daughter from continuing, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

She crossed her arms along her chest as she leaned against the doorway, "What?"

"I understand that you aren't happy with me or Yue, but can I please just ask for a pleasant dinner? Ever since your Mother left…it's the first time I've been happy in a long time," He confessed to her, Katara felt like crap for her anger towards her Father. "So while you may not approve, can you just pretend for a half hour to let me feel like the two important parts of my life can be under the same roof for a meal?"

Katara let her head rest against the doorway, "Yeah," She sighed. "But I'm not going to call her Mom…"

"I'm neither expecting that nor wanting to hear that," Hakoda chuckled before kissing her on the top of her head.

Katara walked into the kitchen, Yue placing tongs beside the steamed green beans she had made and wiped her hands on her baby blue apron. "Okay guys, we have steak, mashed potatoes and of course green beans. There is steak sauce and salt and pepper at the table."

Sokka grabbed a plate, "Is there any gravy?"

Yue panicked for a second before remembering the bowl that was set to the side of the stove, "Of course, let me get a ladle." Hakoda nudged his daughter, signaling her to get a plate as well. She begrudgingly grabbed a plate as Yue placed a ladle beside the bowl of gravy. "I hope you all like it, I tried my best."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Hakoda assured her.

The two girls finally came face to face ever since Zuko's party, a hopeful smile on Yue's face as Katara stared back. "It looks…_good_," Katara commented. Yue enveloped her friend in a hug, which Katara awkwardly returned. She rolled her eyes at her Father's smile. This dinner was going to be a lot longer than she had thought.

* * *

Jin slowly sipped her tea as Zuko looked at the couple strangely in the booth in the back of the shop. "You know staring is very rude," Jin whispered as she blew on her tea.

Zuko finally tore his gaze away, "I'm sorry, but that's just weird."

"Just be happy for them, they're happy together," She replied sweetly, looking at the two. They both noticed the movement from the booth and turned their attentions to something else, Jin staring into her cup while Zuko wiped down the counters.

He looked up when the empty tea pot was placed on the counter, "Hey Zuko, could we get a pot of your Uncle's special blend?"

"Sure Aang," He grabbed the pot and walked into the back, starting another pot.

Jin peaked over the small cup, "So, you and Toph huh?" Aang blushed and a goofy smile broke out on his face. His smile created one on her face, it was almost infectious. "How did you two get together?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, Takara, her sister, said that Toph and I should hang out together. She said that she and Toph were going to get some food after school and when we pulled up, Toph kissed me. After we got food, Takara suggested that Toph and I should go out on an actual date and…well, here we are." Jin couldn't help but think he was cute the way he rambled, if he had more confidence, he probably would have girls throwing themselves at him.

"That's pretty cute," Jin admitted before sipping more of her tea. "Are you going to bring her to the wedding this weekend?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, I'm invited?"

She chuckled, "Of course you are. Everyone is going to be invited…it's just going to be a surprise to tell everyone about our…'_situation_', but I'm sure after that, it will be a nice ceremony. I'm just happy that I won't be showing too much so my dress can actually fit the skinny version of me."

"I'm sure you'll look just as beautiful fully pregnant as you do right now," Aang said.

She smiled, "Thank you Aang, you really know how to make a girl feel special, hopefully you make Toph just as happy."

Zuko walked back to the front counter, "The tea should be ready shortly. I'll bring it to your table when it's done."

"Thanks Zuko," Aang placed a few bills on the counter before going back to the table with Toph. Zuko rang up the order before shutting the register.

Jin poured herself some more tea, "He's happy."

"I'm not debating if he's happy or not, it just looks weird. I mean, they look like a couple, but I feel like Aang could do better," Zuko admitted earning him a slap on the back of the head. "Hey, I'm just saying."

She lightly blew on the steaming tea, "Weren't you the one suggested that he go after Toph before?"

"Yeah, but that was before he and Katara met, who, no offense to Toph, is better than Toph," He lowered his voice at the last part.

Jin thought it over for a moment, "Okay, plead your case Goto before I slap you again."

"Think about it, that _thing_ between Toph and I had an expiration date from the start. She made it clear that once Sokka got back from his tour, that there was nothing. She loves him and I'm pretty sure if Sokka just happened to become single, Toph will throw Aang's butt to the curb. She likes tall, dark and handsome, not small, white and nerdy." He explained.

"Which is also a great song," Jin commented.

"Anyways," He rolled his eyes, "Toph and Aang are short term, Katara and Aang could actually go somewhere. She's into that nerdy stuff that he's into; they're texting all the time and she needs a good guy to get back on the horse with dating."

Jin sipped her tea, "That's a good point…what about Suki?"

Confusion fell over Zuko, "What about her?"

She kept her eyes focused on her cup, "She's going after Aang too. She might be pretending to be together with him to make her ex jealous, but apparently all she does is talk about Aang when he's not around."

"I don't really know," He answered honestly, not noticing Jin's eyes peek over at him as he begun to wipe down the counter. "I've never really thought of Suki being with another guy…"

"Except for you?" She mumbled before sipping her tea, Zuko turned to see her olive eyes peering at him.

"Are you ever going to drop that?"

"Blame June for telling your pregnant 18 year old fiancé that the girl you hang out with constantly was your obsession forever," Jin finished her cup as the pot of tea begun to whistle in the kitchen.

He ran his hands over his face before going back into the kitchen, "This conversation isn't over…"

"If he knew better, he would have ended it right there," She mumbled before pouring another cup.

* * *

Suki looked at her phone curiously, a message from Zuko talking about a get together this weekend and to dress formally. She shrugged it off before sending off a quick message confirming that she would go. She sent another text as she left her kitchen, a few seconds later there was a knock on her door. Pulling the door open, a man in a dark black suit and matching glasses held a forest green dress with a gold band around the waist. Her eyes lit up, "Ooh, that's cute!" She took the dress, "Thank you."

"You understand your Father wouldn't like you using this service for these frivolous things," His low voice reminded her.

She shrugged, "I warned him that I would use this for stupid reasons and he still gave me the number." Suki looked over the dress one more time before looking up to see the man was gone. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She shut the door and went up the stairs, only for there to be another knock on the door. Suki sighed and quickly descended down the steps, opening the door to a surprise. "Chan?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh hey Suki, could I-uh, come in?" Suki moved out of the door way and he stepped in. Shutting the door behind him, she noticed his eyes go the dress before looking back up at her. "I'm sorry, were you just going to an event or something?"

She shook her head, "No, not today at least. Zuko is having this formal thing at his house or something." Suki was surprised how calm she was with him here. Her heart beat was little fast but blamed it on the stairs, which reminded her that she should probably go back to the gym. She noticed he was staring blankly at her and realized that she had been silent for a good 30 seconds while she had a conversation with herself inside of her head. "Sorry, uh, what's up Chan?"

"Well, I, uh, I just broke up with Star," He confessed. "And I don't know if you and Aang are still 'together' or whatever, but I was wondering if you and I could get coffee or something."

Suki was shocked to say the least, her poorly developed and stupid in theory attempt to make herself not seem like the loser she was actually worked. "Um…I really don't know what to say Chan…"

"I mean, yes, or no…or maybe would be a good starter," Chan suggested with a laugh. "I mean, unless you and Aang are getting more serious…"

"No…Aang and I aren't very serious…but I don't think it would be a good idea if you and I tried…" She motioned between them, "_this_…again."

His brow furrowed, "What do you mean? I thought you would want to try this again."

She gripped the dress, "You broke up with me for a reason Chan and what's stopping you from doing it again?"

"Because I know the reason I broke up with you in the first place won't happen anymore."

"Which is?"

Chan sighed running his fingers through his hair, "…I knew Suki…"

"About?"

"About Zuko."

She cocked an eyebrow, "About Zuko? My best friend?"

"No, Zuko the guy that you were in love with," Chan said. "I know you liked him more than you put on."

Suki scoffed, "And why do you think I'm in love with Zuko?"

"Suki…you spent more time with him then me, you two have had sleep overs together past puberty, you've admitted to cuddling with him as you two slept on more than one occasion and the way you looked at him…" He paused and sighed again. "I thought since you and Aang got together and now that Zuko is with Jin, you and I could try it again…"

She reopened the door, "It's not going to work out between us Chan…I think you should leave…" They maintained their silent gaze before Chan gave up and left without another word. Suki shut the door behind him and shook her head at her ex's words. "What an idiot…me and Zuko," She scoffed to herself as she climbed the stairs again.

* * *

Asami took a slow drink of her water as she continued her walk on her treadmill, Opal walking on one to her left. "It's nice to finally have someone to work out with," Opal smiled. "I would have thought Korra would have joined us up here, but…" She trailed off as they both looked down to the lower floor of the gym where Mako, Bolin and Korra were at the bench press. Bolin spotted Korra as she easily benched the weight on the bar. "That girl is impressive." She commented. "She's lifting more than those two easily."

"Well you know she was an Avatar Scout right?" Asami smiled.

Opal's eyes went wide for a moment, "You mean those kids with special talents?" Asami nodded.

"Korra, along with Aang Ono, are the school's only Avatars. They both were master benders by 13 and Korra is the only girl I've seen bench _that_ much," Her eyes were glued to Korra's body as she got up, high fiving both of the boys.

Opal looked to her friend for a moment before looking down at the friends again. "When did you know you liked her?" Asami was caught off guard by the question, the only other person she had told about her preferences was Mako and she knew he wouldn't blab. "It's pretty obvious Asami," Opal answered her thoughts.

"It was when I first met Mako and Bolin. She was always spending time with Bo and when I first saw her bright blue eyes, it was just…" Asami trailed off, not entirely sure how to describe the moment.

"So you like girls too?"

Asami shook her head, "I've always like girls, Mako is just…covering for me basically. He's there for my Father whenever he asks why 'I haven't met a guy' yet. My Father isn't known for being the biggest supporter of same-sex couples or anything that's outside of a man and a woman being together. So this whole thing has been…_tricky_."

"Well, I don't want to be Miss Cliché here, but I'm here for you if you need to talk Asami," Opal offered. "I was there for my cousin when he was still going through the phase of 'finding himself'. Just instead of telling you that there is a guy out there for you, I'll just say girl."

She chuckled, "Thanks Opal, but there's only one girl for me right now. When we go to the hot springs for Winter break, I'm going to lay everything out."

"And if she says no?"

Asami looked down at Korra as she finished her set and popped up, high fiving the other guys before her eyes wandered up to the other girls. Asami couldn't help but smile as Korra smiled back, "I'll deal with that problem if it rears its ugly head." She saw Korra tell them to put on more weight on the bar, "But I don't think I'll have too much of a problem…"

Opal looked down at the guys again, "And why do you say that?"

She looked back to her friend, "I just have a feeling, ya know? I feel like everything is going to work out."

"From what I've heard, I'm sure you should have a problem with her turning you down," Opal commented, almost making Asami's heart skip a beat. "Rumor has it that Korra swings for the other team."

Asami looked back down to Korra as she pushed out a few more reps, her eyes glancing over to her. "Well looks like my feeling is more of a sign from the Spirits." Once Korra was down with her reps, she looked at her phone as Mako got on the bench press and her face lit up. She showed Bolin the text as it was apparent that Mako was having trouble with the weights. Korra quickly climbed up the stairs to the cardio deck as Bolin finally realized Mako needed help.

Korra came to a stop besides Asami's treadmill, she hit pause and Asami grabbed her water bottle, "What's got you all excited Korra?"

"I just got a text from Aang, he said that Zuko has invited all of us to a formal gathering at his house," Korra said excitedly. "It's this weekend, do you think you can make it?"

"Well as long as you're going, count me in," Asami smiled, making Korra blush.

She smiled, "Awesome then, I have the perfect outfit too. I guess I should get back down there to see if Mako is fine." They both looked down to see Mako upright again talking with a girl. She could see the obvious look of annoyance on Korra's face. "Is he seriously flirting with another girl while you're here?"

Asami placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder, "It's fine Korra, I'll talk to him about it later. No need to fuss about it now." Korra was going to interject but Asami just smiled, "Everything's fine Korra."

"Okay," Korra decided not to push it further and went back downstairs as Asami started her treadmill again.

"Maybe warning Mako not to flirt with girls with Korra in the area," Opal chuckled.

"It's not too much longer until Winter Break and I won't have to worry about Mako flirting with girls," Asami assured her. "But maybe I think Mako and I need to have a quick chat soon…"

* * *

Azula scribbled out the lyrics on the pad as she paced in the room, "I can't focus on this at all," She growled.

Ty Lee looked up from her yoga mat, "You know, if you sat down and did some Yoga with Mai and I you would feel a lot better."

Her golden gaze stare made Ty Lee gulp, "Yoga? You think glorified _stretching _is going to make me feel better?"

"Don't poke the bear Ty," Mai reminded her friend as she took in a slow breath.

She frowned, "I just wanted to help."

"Being stupid isn't going to help," Azula muttered as she looked down at the pad of paper. She hit her pencil against the pad as she continued to pace. "What would be a good rhyme for 'you plug in the amp'?"

"What's the context?" Mai asked.

"It's supposed to be a high paced song about playing good music," Azula nibbled on the end of the pencil.

"'I'll bring the lamp'!" Ty Lee suggested.

"'Wear the newest boots so my style won't cramp?'" Mai offered.

Azula scoffed, "No, too simple."

"You could say 'You bring the tramp and I'll help you plug in the amp'," Mai changed positions. Azula's eyes lit up and she erased the previous lyrics and wrote Mai's suggestion down.

"Better, I love it," She continued writing down lyrics as they began to flow through her mind. "You two are useful for something."

Mai sighed, "Good to know we're needed." Azula muttered to herself as she continued to walk through the room. "What's been up her butt anyways?" Mai asked Ty Lee, "Her and Jet fighting again?"

Ty Lee shook her head as she maneuvered into a handstand, "No, it's Zuko." Her heart sped up at the name. "She doesn't like his new girlfriend."

"When did Zuko get a girlfriend?" Mai questioned, not thrilled with the thought of Zuko with another girl.

Azula groaned, "Can we not talk about _her_ please? She makes me want to tear my own hair out."

"Her name is Jin," Ty Lee said, against Azula's wishes. "She has light brown hair and green eyes and probably the biggest bust in school."

"The top heavy girl is the bane of my existence," Azula growled.

Ty Lee smiled and leaned over to Mai, "Azula is jealous."

She stopped pacing around and looked to Ty Lee, "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry Azula, but it's a little obvious that you're jealous that Jin is now taking up all of Zuko's time. You were the same way when him and I were together, when he was with Song and especially when he was with Toph," Ty Lee reminded her. "It's to be understood though, Zuko is your closest blood relative other than Iroh and you fell like Jin is going to take up your time with him."

The pencil snapped in Azula's grip before turning to a crisp. "You _do not_ get to tell me how I feel! Do you understand me?! I'm the reason that you and the Meat Head are even together and I have no problem changing that then I will screw him in front of you without a second thought."

Mai put a comforting hand on Ty Lee's as tears begged to be release, "It's fine Ty, she's only saying that because she knows you're right."

Azula turned her anger towards Mai, but knew that if she threatened Mai the ways she could with Ty Lee, it wouldn't affect her in any way. She looked back to Ty Lee, who was close to start whimpering, "Go compose yourself before you break down," Azula told her and Ty Lee quickly left the room.

"You know you should treat her better," Mai said in her usual monotone. "She's your best friend for a reason."

Azula shut the door that Ty Lee had escaped from, "You haven't heard yet have you?"

"That you and Ty Lee have finally found out your own lesbian love for each other? I already knew that when you and I tried it," Mai sighed.

An evil smirk came over her face, "No, not that. Jin isn't just Zuzu's girlfriend…"

Her face contorted in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"She's living with us now…her parents threw her out," Azula said 'matter-of-factly', "Do you want to know why they threw her out? She decided to let Zuzu in her without protection and now a little parasite is growing within her." Her mouth opened to respond, but couldn't find the words. "This weekend they're getting married and they both claim to love each other. Zuzu is getting my Uncle's tea shop to help support the child, they're going to attempt to raise it as a _loving couple_."

Mai felt the anger rise up within her, tears threatened to spill. "That's not true…"

"Ask your Air Headed brother, he was there when Zuko finally first said it. I'll be sure to take photos for you," Azula smiled.

Mai stood up and rolled up her yoga mat, "I should be going then." She quickly rushed out of the room when Ty Lee opened the door. She slipped past her and ran out of the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Ty Lee asked, a little afraid to ask.

Azula looked back at her pad, "I have no idea."

**-SDB**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter took a bit, but it's finally here. It's the official start of the drama in the story, things will not be as they once were after the wedding. Also, I've been playing with the idea of continuing this story with mainly Zuko and Jin as the main characters and then split off into companion pieces with other couples. It's a fun idea to play around with, but just an idea. Enjoy!**

Suki smoothed out her dress as she walked up the pathway. She wasn't too sure what exactly Zuko had in mind for a formal event, but she hoped she wasn't the only one dressed like an idiot. She knocked on the door and waited a moment before June opened the door. She wore a dress similar to hers, but it was dark violet and showed off every curve on the older woman's body. June smiled, "Well long time no see there Suki."

She pulled Suki into a hug, "It's good to see you June. Any hint as to why we have to dress up?" She asked, relieved that Zuko hadn't been playing a trick on her.

"I know why, but I've been told not to spill the beans," June said. "But I think Jin wanted to speak to you before everyone else got here."

Confusion fell over her, "Me? Why would Jin want to speak with me?"

June pulled her into the house, "You'll find out. She's upstairs in Zuko's room. I'm sure you remember where that is."

Suki gave a look before following her direction. When she used to hang out with Zuko, June was always in a relaxed sort of mood, but today she seemed a little too excited for her to talk to Jin. She climbed the stairs slowly, not being able to go too fast in her heels. Suki stopped before Zuko's door and knocked lightly. "Who is it?" The feminine voice called.

"Uh, it's me...Suki. June said you wanted to talk to me," Suki waited for a moment in silence before the door pulled open and she was nearly yanked into the room before the door shut. Suki hadn't been in Zuko's room for at least year or two, Jin's things had seemed to take over the room. She had to admit while the room missed the "Zuko-ness" that made the room great, at least it was extremely cleaner. Jin went back to the vanity that she swore used to be in Azula's room and sat down in front of it, she only seemed to be wearing a white robe. "What's on your mind Jin?"

"I'm sure you're confused about what's happening today and Spirits know that today isn't how imagined this going," She admitted. Jin looked at her through the vanity, "I'm pregnant." Her teal eyes widened. "So it's not too hard to connect the dots of today, why only some people were invited and why it's formal..."

Her mouth gaped and she sat down on the bed. "This is a wedding?" Jin nodded, watching the girl's reaction closely. Millions of things went through her head quickly, but the thing that stuck was Ken's words from the previous day. Jin is pregnant with Zuko's child and they're marrying each other today. She blinked her eyes a few times as the idea of Zuko and Jin together...married...a child...

"Are you going to be okay?" Jin asked, reading the emotions coming across her face.

"Am I going to be okay? How about you guys? I'm not the one with the kid and you two are still in High School! What about your future? What are you going to do for money?! What-" Jin put her hand over Suki's mouth to stop her.

"Take a couple deep breaths. Trust me, it helps," Jin instructed her. Suki took a few deep breaths through her nose before Jin moved her hand. "We have everything planned out, you don't have to worry about that. I'm more worried about your reaction to the news about Zuko and I."

Suki was once again hit by confusion before she studied Jin's face, "Wait, you think...Zuko and I?" Jin sighed as she lowered her head before nodding. "First Ken says Zuko and I had a thing and now you? Am I the only one not crazy? We're just friends, he's like my brother."

"June thinks you two used to be in love, your ex thinks it too and I want to make sure that it's exactly what you two are claiming it to be." Jin explained. "I want Zuko to marry me because he loves me, not because I'm carrying his child. The only way I can be happy today and for the rest of my life with that man is knowing that everything is settled, no 'what ifs'."

"I swear to the Spirits that Zuko isn't in love with me."

"And what about you?" Jin questioned. "Are you in love with Zuko? How do you feel about the thought of him and I together? A family, kids, white picket fence and all of that." Suki was surprised by her lack of words. She didn't love Zuko in that way, they were just really great friends that would do anything for each other. It's not like there was any tension or anything, even when they had sleep overs...in her bed...in little amounts of clothing...cuddling a few times. Her face fell when she remembered the highly sexual dream about Zuko one particular night. Jin could see the realization hit her. "You do, don't you..."

"Even if I _was_ in love with Zuko, I wouldn't do anything to ruin your day Jin." Suki was having a hard time deciding if she was attempting to assure Jin or herself, "Zuko is yours and I would never want to ruin your relationship with him."

Jin sat down beside her, "I want to take your word for it Suki, but I just can't. You would take Zuko up if you had the chance and I wouldn't blame you. I understand because I know what it's like to be in love with him...and that's why I needed to talk to you before the ceremony..."

* * *

Aang pulled at his collar as he and Toph walked down the sidewalk. "These things are extremely hot. I should have just put the suit on at Zuko's."

Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes, "Then you would probably be the only one there that isn't dressed nice. We don't even know what Zuko's get together is for, though if he's starting to throw theme parties, I'm all for it."

Aang had purposely not told Toph what the get together was truly about, deciding his fear of Toph's assault was outweighed by Zuko and Jin's wrath. He looked over to his girlfriend, remembering the small amount of cover up she was wearing on her face, "Are you ever going to tell me who did that to you?"

She shrugged, "It's not really important Twinkle Toes. Just know that whoever did this is a lot worse off than me right now." Her grip on his hand tightened. "The past is the past and I'm currently focused on our present." Aang couldn't help but smile and squeezed her hand in response. Toph's good mood took a turn when she saw Katara walking further down the sidewalk towards them. Her chestnut curls ran down her back, she wore a pastel blue dress that came down right before her ankles, showing off her matching heels. Toph felt stupid for wearing the most plain lime green dress in her closet. She should have known better when it came to Katara.

Aang's eyes lit up, "Wow Katara. You look beautiful." Toph roughly elbowed him as they came to a stop before the walkway of Zuko's house. "You look beautiful too Toph."

Katara smiled, "Thank you Aang. So you two are a thing now huh?"

Toph rested her head on his shoulder, "Yes we are, he's such a great boyfriend."

"I'm not surprised, Aang is such a sweet guy," Katara ran her hand along his shoulder as she walked by him. "Better keep an eye on him. You wouldn't want someone to snatch him up when you aren't looking." Toph scowled as Aang's attention was on Katara walking up the path.

"Come on Twinkle Toes," She growled and dragged him along. Walking into the house, they found everyone sitting in the living room. Azula sat on the love seat, her usual look of annoyance on her face, Jet stood behind the couch with a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. With how she reacted to the news before, Aang was surprised she was even here. Yue sat beside her, checking her phone every now and again. Sokka and Ty Lee were on another couch, everyone pretty surprised that Sokka actually dressed up. Korra, Asami, Mako, Bolin and Opal were in their own small group by the snack table. Katara sat down by her brother while Toph and Aang stood by the archway. Suki came into the room, looking at the new guests.

"Everyone is here Zuko," She turned around and called. Zuko came into the room, looking around at his guests.

"Hey everyone, I know you're all wondering what this is and why we're all dressed formally," Zuko paused for a moment, wiping his hands on his pants. "Well, there is no easy way of putting this so I'll just say it. I got Jin pregnant and now we're getting married." Most of the group was floored by the confession. "We only invited you all because you're all close friends and it would make this day more special."

"Congratulations!" Ty Lee was the first to break the silence, running over to Zuko and hugging him. "I'm so happy for you two! Where is the bride?!" She questioned, peaking behind him to attempt to find Jin.

"She's upstairs getting ready which I should do soon," He patted her on the back as she pulled away. "I know this is a lot to swallow, trust me, I know. But I hope you all will share this happy day with Jin and I today. Sokka, Jet and Azula, I hope you wouldn't mind playing a few songs at the reception."

"Well I didn't bring my bass, but I can go and grab it real quick," Sokka said. "I'll give Haru a call if you wouldn't mind him being here."

Zuko shook his head, "We wouldn't mind him at all, we just probably forgot to invite him." He and Sokka shared a handshake as he walked by, "Thank you man." He gave him a nod as he left. "Now, does anyone have questions about this whole thing?" No one said a word. "Okay…well, everything is set up in the back. Help yourselves to all the food in here as well as out there and we'll try to get this thing started in 30 minutes." Zuko stood in the archway awkwardly for a moment before going up the stairs and Suki following.

"Wow…Jin is prego," Toph finally spoke. "Never would have seen that coming."

Ty Lee clapped excitedly, "Their kid will be _so _adorable. Soon they'll be looking for houses near good schools, looking for day cares-" The rest of Ty Lee's rambling was drowned out as the thought of Zuko moving away played through Azula's mind. She gripped the couch tightly, Yue glanced down to see her nails digging into the leather.

Yue got up from the couch, placing a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder, "Come on Ty, let's go talk about it in the back." She took the bubbly girl out of the room, Korra and Asami's group following them.

Katara got up from the couch, "I'm going to go talk to Jin about this, there's no way this can be serious."

"Oh it's serious," Azula spoke up. "He told both Air head and I over there a week or two ago." Katara and Toph looked over at Aang who, for possibly the first time in his life, stared daggers at Azula.

"You knew Zuko and Jin were getting married Twinkle Toes and you didn't tell me?"

"He didn't want me to tell anyone and he was going to tell you all soon anyways," Aang explained. "I didn't think it was too much of a big deal."

Not wanting to be a further part of this conversation, Katara climbed the stairs, tuning out the whining of the Earth Bender. She walked down the hall, wondering which room Jin was in until she heard humming. That was definitely something Zuko didn't do. She knocked lightly on the door, "Jin? It's me Katara."

The humming stopped and the door cracked open, her olive green eyes were the only visible part of her in the small space, "Oh, hey Katara…what's going on?"

"Oh you know, just finding out that you're _pregnant_ and we're here for your wedding…same ole same old I guess…" Katara sarcastically replied. "Let me in Jin." She moved out of the way and Katara strode in, turning to her to see the beautiful dress that Jin was wearing. It was a strapless white dress that snuggly fit her body and went down to her feet. "Wow…"

Jin smiled, "I hope Zuko has the same reaction."

Katara ignored the fact of how much she wanted to gush on how beautiful she looked, "Why didn't you tell me or Suki about this Jin? We want to be there for you no matter what."

"Well I kind of told Suki before Zuko said anything today," Katara narrowed her gaze, "But I had a reason to do it before you all were told."

"And that reason is…"

Jin nervously bit her bottom lip, "Well…"

* * *

Zuko looked at himself in the mirror and sighed, hoping to calm his nerves. Cold feet wasn't something he was too worried about, but the fact that he was going to be married at 18 was still something that he wasn't used to. "Are you done yet?" Suki asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Zuko called. Suki came into the room as he turned around. She shut the door and looked him up and down. "So, what do you think?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Well, uh, you look…great."

He chuckled at her stumbling over her words, "Thanks I guess."

Suki stood by the door awkwardly as Zuko looked at himself in the mirror, "So how are you taking the news?"

"It's certainly…news," She chuckled. "I guess I never thought you would be the first one out of us to get married. I thought it would certainly be Azula and Jet."

"I don't even know about them right now," Zuko said, brushing off the small amount of lint that had gotten on his jacket. "Azula has been very jealous of Jin taking my attention as of late. She thinks that Jin is going to take me away from her and it's causing her to act out against Jet. I don't know how he still stays with my sister, but that dude must _really_ love my sister."

"Well I'm pretty sure that was the reason that Azula hated me…" Suki realized what she almost implied, "-and Katara too. She really didn't like me or Katara…"

He shrugged, "She wasn't too rude to Katara, she just doesn't like Water Benders. I think she had a little more against you since you were always here with me. Though when Toph and I had our little thing, I think that was the only time she especially hated a girl that I was spending my time with." Suki noticed the sloppy knot in his tie and couldn't help but laugh, he looked at her through the mirror, "What?"

She crossed the room and stood in front of him, undoing his tie, "You can't even tie your tie correctly."

"It was pre-tied when I got in and when Jin took it to the dry cleaners to make it look nice, they undid it…so I did my best," He lamely sighed as she pulled out the knot. She decided not to tease him on the fact he didn't know how to tie his tie with his past with his Father.

Suki would occasionally look up to meet his golden irises, then quickly looking down at the tie. They were so close, it would only take a little reach and she could kiss him. She cursed her thoughts as she continued with his tie. Finally she pulled the knot up against his throat and smiled, "There, you look perfect." She smoothed out the tie against his chest before looking up again, his eyes still on her. Jin's request rang in her mind and couldn't help herself. Suki leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

Aang climbed up the stairs, most of the group had gone to the backyard, waiting for the ceremony. Since he hadn't heard a word from anyone upstairs, he decided to check up on Zuko. He went to Zuko's door and knocked, he heard quick shuffling around, "Who is it?" He heard Jin's voice call.

"Uh, it's Aang, I was actually looking for Zuko," He said.

The door opened and Katara stuck her head out, "I think Zuko is down the hall."

"Thanks Kat," He smiled, Aang noticed the discoloration around her eye. "Hey, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh, uh, well I kind of got into a spat with someone," Katara said, leaving out the fact that she was whooping his girlfriend's ass. "Got a little violent."

Aang was silent for a moment, "It was with Toph wasn't it?"

"Aang, you should go talk to Zuko, he has an important job for you," Jin called from inside the room, changing the subject to save Katara from the rest of that conversation.

"Okay thanks," Aang called. "I think we should talk about this later though…I want to know what happened." She nodded and shut the door. He walked down the hall, opening the last door and his jaw nearly dropped. Suki and Zuko were kissing, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. She pulled away from Zuko after the sound of the door opening registered in her mind. "Oh…"

"I can explain this," Suki said, but Aang quickly shut the door and flew down the stairs. She held her face in her hands, "Shit…"

Zuko sat back on the bed, "What in the world did I just do…"

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your idea…or mine…"

He arched a brow, "What does that mean?"

"…who do you think really wanted to know if you and I wanted to be together," Suki sighed.

Zuko fell back on the bed, "You're fucking kidding me…"

"No…she asked me to kiss you to see how you reacted…she also may have said whatever we do past kissing will be forgiven as long as we get it out of our systems…" Suki confessed.

"We shouldn't have done that Suki…that should never have happened."

Suki felt hurt by his words, "That's what every girl wants to hear."

Zuko looked back up at her, "Suki, I'm getting married to Jin today and that girl who I used to love finally kissed me…how do you think I feel?"

"How _you_ feel? I just found out that I've been in love with my best friend and it was when he's getting _married_ and his _fiancée_ wants me to make a move on him before the ceremony so you can get any infidelity out of you before you two start a family." Suki nearly yelled. "We're both up shit creek without a paddle here Zuko."

"You're in love with me?"

"Apparently," Suki pinched the bridge of her nose. "What I thought were friendly feelings were apparently me in love with you…I didn't think of it until everyone is telling me that we were in love with each other. That's why Chan broke up with me and why Jin wanted me to be here."

He ran his hands down his face, "This would have been useful information years ago…"

"I agree," She sighed, leaning against the wall. "I promised her that I wouldn't get between you two…"

"She should have told neither of us about this…or else I wouldn't be so confused right now." He fell back on the bed.

"You're confused?"

"Of course I am, I wanted you for the longest time Suki, but it went away and we were great friends…and now, I wonder how my life with you would be," Zuko said, her heart fluttered at the thought. "But I know it can't happen." And the feeling left as soon as it had arrived. "I love Jin as well and I will not leave her with the responsibility of raising our child alone."

Suki didn't dare let any tears out, "I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out Zuko…"

"And I'm sorry that Aang had just walked in on that…"

She realized that it kind of ruined her chances with the Air Bender, "Oh yeah…so I guess I'm going to get really drunk tonight to attempt to block all of this out…"

He got up from the bed and hugged her, "If it means anything, I still want you in my life."

"I still want you in my life too…but I think I may need a few weeks away from you," She admitted. "Being here is already painful enough after your future wife bullied me into finally realizing how I felt…"

Zuko held her tighter, "I'm sorry Suki…maybe in a different lifetime though."

"You don't really believe in that do you?"

"No…but it's a fun thought isn't it?"

She smiled, "Yeah…it's a fun thought."

* * *

Korra bit into a baby carrot, "That's so weird to think about."

"What is?" Asami asked.

"Being pregnant at this age, basically your life is over," Korra thought out loud, making Asami snicker.

"Jeez Korra, tell me how you really feel about it," Asami joked. "Their life isn't over Korra, there are plenty of people that continue a full life when they had a kid at a young age. I'm sure when you have kids, you're still going to be doing everything at a fast pace still. I can imagine you having a baby strapped to your back as you go rock climbing or your child in the dugout as you're out on the field when you make it to the majors."

Korra smiled at the thought, though her thoughts were more of Asami alongside her. "Well, I would be surprised if I ever had a kid."

"Why's that?"

"I don't exactly want guys inside me," Korra said. "I like woman a lot more."

"I know, but you can always do artificial insemination," Asami suggested.

Korra paused, "Wait, you know I'm a lesbian?"

She smiled, "Not a lot of straight girls show up to a wedding dressed in a suit Korra." Korra looked down at her blue slacks, white long sleeve with a navy blue pinstripe vest and a sky blue tie.

"It's not my fault my boobs got bigger and I couldn't fit in my dress," Korra pouted.

"I'm sure it was Korra," She smiled. "I think you look great. If I didn't come here with Mako, I would totally be going home with you."

A blush came across her face, "Wait are you…"

Asami shrugged, "Maybe, you're just going to have to find out Winter Break."

"Does Mako know?"

"He does know the answer, but he won't tell you," Asami smiled playfully. By the flushing of her face, Asami was almost guaranteed the Water Bender would be hers. She could see Mako glancing over at the two, a smile on his face. Asami leaned in next to her ear, "And if you find out, Mako won't have to find out about whatever you want to do to me." Korra went weak at the knees and collapsed, muttering something as her face turned completely red.

Bolin looked over at the two, "Is she okay?"

"She will be," Asami smiled, "Korra is taking a breather."

* * *

Aang waited by the bottom of the stairs, Suki was the first one down, but she just blew past him, not wanting to be confronted about what had happened upstairs. Zuko came down slowly, smoothing out his suit. They made brief eye contact as he hit the final step. "So…I guess I shouldn't say anything to what I saw up there?"

Zuko shook his head, "No, you shouldn't. It's between Suki and I…and Jin apparently. She wanted to see if I loved Suki more than her and she'll get her answer when I'm still waiting at the alter for her." Aang remained silent. "I'm sorry if there was something between you and her…"

"It's fine…it's just that I thought…well, it doesn't matter what I thought." Aang cleared his throat.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out Jin's ring. "How about you be my best man Aang?"

"Really?" Zuko nodded. "Thank you Zuko, this means a lot."

"You earned it buddy. All you have to do is hand me the ring when we get to the part of the ceremony…oh and of course escort Jin's Maid of Honor down the aisle." Zuko explained.

"Who's Jin's Maid of Honor."

As if on cue, Katara came down the stairs with a smile on her face, "_I'm_ Jin's Maid of Honor."

Aang grinned, "I can do that…"

**-SDB**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is where all the shit hits the fan. Things won't be the same after this chapter, so kiss you butts goodbye ladies and gentlemen! On a side note, I have another story in the works, it's going to be a story that I have been playing around with for a year or so, it's going to be a ZukoxYue story (because you all just _love_ Zue, that's why you're here right?). Lastly, things are going to be a little intense, you've been warned.**

Aang made sure his tie was on correctly as Katara wrapped her arm around his arm. She smiled sinfully at him making him even more nervous. To have such a beautiful girl like Katara on his arm was a little much for him. He felt a little guilty for feeling this way of Katara when he had Toph, but he couldn't help himself. "Are you ready Aang?" She asked, amused at his nervous expression.

"As ready as I'll ever be," He replied, waiting for the music to start. Aang cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty hand on his pants, "So what happened between you and Toph?"

"I don't think now is the best time for that," She said. "I was thinking like after the reception."

He frowned, "You two are best friends and now don't talk to each other and show up to Zuko's wedding with bruises."

"All your questions will be answered at the reception. Just leave Toph behind, find me in the house and I will tell you everything." Katara assured him.

Aang looked into her eyes, "You promise this time?"

"I promise…" She nodded.

Zuko came through the hall and paused at the two, "Wow, you two actually look like a couple."

Both of them blushed, Aang rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks, I guess."

"Anyways, are you two ready?" Zuko asked. They both nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go out there and then the music should start, then you two and then Jin. My Uncle is doing the ceremony, it should be short. Aang, you will give me Jin's ring and Katara give Jin my ring, we'll put them on, kiss and then we'll have the reception. Sound good?" They nodded again. "Good. Let's do this." Zuko spun on his heel and walked out to the backyard. It wasn't too much longer before the music started, they heard Jin start to come down the stairs and they began to walk outside. Everyone's eyes were on them as they slowly walked down the aisle, Aang especially felt his girlfriend's eyes on him. Katara's arm seemed to tighten around his when they passed Toph's seat. They split apart at end of the aisle, Katara going to the empty side and Aang standing beside Zuko. Iroh came up onto the alter behind them before Jin stepped out of the house. Everything about her looked perfect, the small and simple dress seemed to almost glow, her matching slip-ons were as pearl white as her dress and her veil was held up by a flower brimmed headband. He could even see the small baby bump she had developed through the dress, but she still looked absolutely stunning.

Aang leaned over to him, "You're a lucky guy Zuko."

He couldn't help but tear up, "I'm the luckiest man in the world right now." Jin was already tearing up halfway down the aisle. He thought it was a shame that she didn't have anyone to give her away during the ceremony, but it didn't matter. If they didn't want to deal with her when she found out she was carrying his child, they didn't deserve to be here at their happiest moment. She stepped up on to the alter and took his hands, a few tears already going down her cheeks.

"Thanks for the surprise by the way," He whispered. "It totally wasn't awkward or anything…"

"Is this what you really want to talk about right now?" Jin wiped her face underneath the veil.

He squeezed her hands, "Thought I would get one last argument before we are man and wife."

Iroh smiled, placing both of his hands on the two, "Today…is a wonderful day. Not only have the Spirits blessed us with such a nice day, but we all get to see this young couple be joined in marriage. Now, I see young love all among you." Aang looked at Katara and she back at him, Korra and Asami glancing at each other and Suki looking at Zuko. "But the greatest I have seen in all my years is my nephew and my future niece-in-law. In the years of raising Zuko and his sister, I couldn't ask for a better girl for my Nephew…or a boyfriend for my niece." Jet leaned over to kiss his girlfriend on the temple who was still pouting for the ceremony. "But again I digress. The situation between you two is not ideal, but you two are attempting to make it work and I've seen you two become one during this troubling time. Being married is not something to be taken lightly, while taking the responsibility for your actions is respected, if you two do not wish to continue on with the ceremony, now is your time or anyone else's time to speak up or forever hold your peace." No one spoke up, Aang and Jin both glanced over to Suki who was keeping her word. "Good, now if I understand correctly, you both have vows you would like to read."

Jin smiled, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go first." She cleared her throat, hoping the fact that was on the verge of crying would affect her vows. "Zuko, from the first day we met, I knew you were special. I nearly gave Katara all my money for talking you into giving me your number. Every call, every text and every excuse I could get to see you brightened my day. Then when we decided to be…_together_, I knew that I was madly in love with you Zuko Goto and this blessing," Her hands going to her stomach, "will make us stronger as a unit and with everything that has happened since then…I know you truly love me now that you're standing up here with me. I vow to attempt to find the words of how much I love you every day Zuko and I promise I will be more open to you about my thoughts and feelings. I vow to accept you as you are, just like I know you accept me the same way. You're the other piece to my puzzle in life, my partner, my wingman, my best friend and the Father of my child. I will love you until the day I die." She couldn't help the tears now. Zuko reached under the veil to help wipe the tears, Azula fake gagging at the two.

"And now for you Nephew," Iroh said.

Zuko reached into his coat pocket, "Sorry I'm not as prepared as you were, I'm already messing this marriage up." Jin giggled along with the others. He pulled out a small paper, glancing over it. "Jin, you are my rock and my everything. You have made me the happiest man in the world." Azula started to fidget in her seat. "Without someone like you in my life, I don't know where I would be. I will remain ever faithful to you and will not stray from you." Suki closed her eyes as his words, reminding her of their encounter earlier. "No one can ever replace you." Azula got up out of her seat, leaving quickly. Jet was about to say something but Ty Lee put a hand on his shoulder as she stood up, following her for him. "I vow that I will treat you like a partner in this marriage, we do everything together, no excuses." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Before today, I was scared about this day. I wasn't sure if we could do this, maybe that we were in over our heads…but seeing you walk down that aisle made it real for me…with you by my side, I'm no longer scared and I think we could face whatever problem comes our way." Jin could barely contain herself, she had to hold herself back from holding him.

Iroh smiled at the two, "Now, for the rings." Zuko looked towards Aang who already had the ring in hand. Jin held out her hand and Zuko took it, kissing it softly before placing the ring on her finger. Jin looked to her bridesmaid who was still composing herself from Zuko's vows. She handed her the ring and Jin took Zuko's hand, placing the ring on his finger. "Zuko," Iroh turned his attention to him, "Do you take this lovely woman as your wife, through thick and thin, as long as you both shall live?"

Zuko looked towards Jin, "I do."

"Jin, do you take this man as your husband, through thick and thin, as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

She nodded, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Zuko lifted her veil, only for Jin to jump into his arms and kiss him. The small group applauded, June took a photo of the two. The music started up again as they broke away. They took each other's hands and walked back down the aisle, Aang and Katara joined arms again and followed them.

Katara wiped her eyes again as she and Aang walked down the aisle, "I'm such a sucker for weddings, they always make me cry."

"It was a beautiful ceremony," He commented as they walked back into the house.

Katara took a deep breath, attempting to calm the emotions running through her at the moment. She looked to Aang who only smiled in response. Not able to contain herself anymore, she pulled Aang into the kitchen by the entrance of the house and kissed him. It was so short that Aang barely had time to react. Katara pulled away and realized what she had just done. "I'm sorry." She quickly excused herself as Aang stood there stunned.

* * *

Ty Lee softly tapped on the door, "Come on Zula, I just want to talk to you."

"Go away," She called from the other side of the door. "I don't want to see anyone right now." She rolled her eyes, she went into her pink purse, pulling out a bobby pin and quickly picked the lock on her friend's door. Ty Lee opened the door to see Azula face down on the bed. She lifted her head, "How the hell did you get in here?"

She held up the bobby pin, "I always carry one around just in case of a bad hair day or I need to pick a lock."

Azula let her face drop back on the bed, "Why can't I just have normal friends?" Ty Lee shut the door behind her and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Azula, you can't let the fact that Zuko is getting married make you think that he's not going to love you anymore. Zuko will always be there for you," Ty Lee attempted to assure her.

"He won't…he's already drifting away…Zuzu and that _girl_ are already looking for a new apartment," She mumbled into a pillow. "It's only a matter of time before they're busy with the rug rat that I'll never see him and Jet will be gone in no time as soon as he finds a girl prettier than me."

Ty Lee placed a comforting hand on Azula's shoulder, "Jet won't leave you Azula. He loves you so much. You two have been together longer than any other couple in our group. Jet would do anything for you."

"Then what? Jet and I are just that couple that doesn't have anyone else to hang out with? We just stay home and talk about how good 'The Earth Kingdom Has Talent' is?" Azula rhetorically asked. "That won't last…"

She frowned, "Well…you have me Azula. I won't ever leave you. You're my best friend and you know I've always cared about you. We could always have double dates, go on vacations together and even raise our kids together."

Azula raised her head from the pillow, looking towards the young girl. "You're right…I do have you…"

Ty Lee smiled, "There you go, just look at the bright-" She was cut off when Azula kissed her. She was caught off guard for a moment but couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

* * *

Bolin sipped on some sparkling cider, "You know, this isn't half bad."

"That's what you said 5 glasses ago," Opal said.

"Oh I know, it still isn't half bad." She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If we were in Zuko and Jin's position, do you think we would get married too?"

Opal shrugged, "I'm not too sure I want to be married to a dead man because my brothers would probably kill you."

"They already know we're having sex, I mean, that's an outcome of having sex, having a baby," Bolin thought out loud. "Now if we were having sex and you gained a new arm or something, then I would understand since that would be something that would not be a result of having sex."

Opal looked at the bottle of sparkling cider, "Does this thing have cactus juice in it because that was possibly the weirdest thing that you've ever said."

"It doesn't get better than that," Mako muttered when he walked by.

"Why didn't I get with the smarter brother?" Opal sighed.

Bolin sipped his drink again, "Because you like to see me naked."

Opal smiled, "That is true, you do look _really_ good naked."

"Also this brother is covering for a closeted heiress," Mako said, pouring himself a drink. "I would offer my services, but that might draw some unneeded attention."

"The fact that Asami is trying to get together with Korra might draw a lot more attention than that," Opal pointed out, all of them looking over at the two talking to the newly married couple. "But then again, nothing says straight girl like making out with another girl right?"

"It's easier for a girl to make out with another girl and not be called gay than it is for a guy." Mako reasoned. "She could probably play it off for a while saying that they're just really good friends and when they get drunk they sometimes make out. If I even pat a guy the wrong way, I'll be automatically labeled as gay."

Opal scoffed, "That's not true."

"Hey Sokka," Mako called over to the tan teen walking towards the stage, "Can I get your opinion on something?"

"Sure," He said, coming over to the group. "What's up?"

"Wouldn't you agree that girls can do almost anything with another girl they can still be straight, but if a guy even pats you the wrong way, he's automatically gay?"

Sokka nodded, "Yeah, sounds about right."

"Maybe you guys are just homophobic," Opal offered.

"Have you ever done things with a girl?" Sokka asked.

Opal blushed, "Well…maybe once…"

"3 times with a friend at camp," Bolin answered for her.

She hit her boyfriend, "What the hell Bo?!"

"If we're going to have this discussion, you need to be truthful," Bolin reasoned.

"Okay, I'm assuming you got pretty far with this girl," Sokka said. "Like, you've at least touched each other." Her face grew hot at the thought and nodded. "Okay, so would you say you're a lesbian?" She shook her head. "So, what if I told you that while growing up, Mako and I jacked each other off on 3 separate occasions."

Opal was silent for a moment, "Okay, I see your point. But that's society's fault for claiming that guys experimenting is gay."

"Call it what you will, but if you're messing around with someone with the same sex more than 3 times, you are just experimenting," Sokka concluded.

"Thanks for the help man," Mako held out his fist which Sokka fist bumped and walked away. "You know, I really like this group."

* * *

"Girls! Line up!" Jin called with a grin on her face, "It's time for the bouquet." The girls started to gather around and Zuko had a confused look on his face, "What is it?"

"I don't see where Azula and Ty are," He said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen the since the start of the ceremony."

Jin shrugged it off, "I'm sure she's somewhere here. If she showed up for the bouquet, I'm sure she would just do it to burn it." Zuko couldn't argue with that logic. Once the girls all gathered around, Jin turned around and threw it up behind her. It was only in the air for seconds before out of the many hands, one outreached them all, grabbing the end. Once she came down with the flowers, Jin turned around to see the smiling face of Katara.

"You better _not_ be getting married next!" Her brother called.

"Shut up Sokka," Katara replied, her brother's idiocy not dampening her good mood.

"Now it's time for the garter," Jin smiled.

Zuko cocked an eyebrow, "You got a garter?"

"Of course, it's a wedding." She grabbed one of the chairs, setting it down before sitting on it. Jin playfully raised her leg, "Pull it off husband." He got down on his knee and slowly raised his hand up her thigh. She bit her bottom lip as his touch tickled her in a way that made her wish no one was looking at them. His hand finally grazed the garter that was riding up her thigh before the top of his hand grazed something he didn't expect. He looked up to see her looking away casually with a blushed covered.

"Really?...we're at our wedding," He whispered, grasping the garter. "Panties might be something to wear."

"Well I was thinking after this we could do something else," He couldn't help it that she looked this cute when she blushed. Zuko took off the garter as the guys gathered around. Zuko placed his thumb in one end before pulling it back and shooting it up into the air. There was as much shoving as it was with the girls, but a hand quickly grabbed it. Jin clapped excitedly when Aang realized that he was the one who had caught the garter. Toph narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Aang and Katara!"

June came up with the camera, "Let's take a picture of you and Katara." Katara came over with her bouquet. She put her arm around Aang, holding up her bouquet and Aang held up the garter. She snapped a few photos of the two before going off to take more photos of the wedding. They made awkward eye contact for a moment before Katara went back to the table she had been sitting at.

Jet walked by, "Aang, have you seen Azula? We're supposed to start playing soon and I can't seem to find her."

"I'm sorry, I have no clue," Aang sadly replied. "And knowing her, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to go looking for her too hard."

He nodded, "Well, we don't have anyone to sing for us…"

A light went off in his head, "I can sing for you."

"You really want to sing for us?"

He shrugged, "Why not? You saw how well I could sing last time. Why not try again?"

Jet sighed, "Well…start warming up."

* * *

Jin clung to her husband, softly kissing his neck as they sat at one of the tables. "We should have sex more often," She muttered against his neck. "Obviously not too much during the pregnancy, but when I get skinny again, we should have sex like…_a lot_."

He smiled, "I hope you'll feel the same after the baby."

"I will," She promised, though Zuko wasn't going to believe her that easily. "I love the closeness we share."

"Yeah, nothing like you almost yelling at me to not to touch your stomach while we're doing it," He muttered. "Though if it means you're this clingy after every time, I think I can deal with it." She leaned up to kiss his lips.

"I love you Mr. Goto."

"And I love you too Mrs. Goto," He replied. "That's going to be fun to say." Zuko looked up when he heard the guitars being plugged in.

Jin looked at the stage, "Is Aang playing with your sister's band?"

"I guess…"

Aang cleared his throat, tapping the microphone a few times, gaining the attention of the guests. "Hey everyone, since Azula is MIA, I'm going to stand in for her for a song." He picked up a guitar, plugging it in. "I hope you all like it." Aang started strumming, everyone recognizing the song immediately. Jin grinned, getting up and pulling Zuko with her to the small dance floor.

_Hello, I've waited here for you  
Everlong  
Tonight, I throw myself into  
And out of the red  
Out of her head, she sang  
Come down, and waste away with me  
Down with me  
Slow how you wanted it to be  
And over my head, out of her head she sang_

Everyone else joined in, Zuko spun Jin around, pulling her back into his arms, swaying along with the song

_And I wonder when I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang  
_  
_Breathe out, so I can breathe you in  
Hold you in  
And now I know you've always been  
And out of your head, out of my head I sang_

Aang made eye contact with Toph, who seemed bored, making him frown slightly.

_And I wonder when I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang_

His eyes moved over to Katara who smiled in response, bring a smile back to his face as the beat began to pick up again.

_And I wonder_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

Everyone applauded as the song finished. Aang put the guitar down and bowed to the crowd before climbing off the stage. Katara was the first to approach him, "Did you want to know what happened now?" He nodded. Katara grabbed his hand, "Come with me then."

* * *

Jet and Sokka put down their instruments, "That's it, I'm going to find Azula. This is really starting to worry me."

"I'll go with you, Haru, stay here for a second." Sokka told the drummer as they both left the stage.

Jet let the way into the house, calling for his girlfriend. He looked out the front door, her car was still in the drive way. She wouldn't have left without her car. Jet walked up the stairs and went to her room, opening it to find Azula and Ty Lee naked on the bed together. The two girls were stunned as Jet, standing in the door way. Sokka finally caught up and his jaw dropped. Ty Lee smiled meekly, "Hey guys…how's it going?"

Jet blinked a few times, "You're fucking kidding me right now right? This is a set up to mess with me and Sokka right?"

"It is what it is," Azula replied, her hand going over Ty Lee.

"What the hell Ty?!" Sokka shouted. "You seriously are cheating on me?!"

She sighed, "I'm sorry Sokka…she was just so convincing."

"We're through," He walked away, Ty Lee leaving Azula's grasp and grabbing her clothes, putting on her underwear before chasing after him while putting on the rest of her clothes. Jet stood in the doorway staring at his girlfriend who only turned away from him.

"This is how it's going to be…" He muttered.

"Better you leave now rather than later," She replied.

Jet rolled his eyes, "This shit again Azula? You know what, I don't want to deal with this bullshit right now. As of now, we're on a break, get whatever this shit is out of your system. If you want to try doing things with girls again, go ahead, if you want to sleep with another guy, whatever…just come back to me when you're done."

"What makes you I'll come back to you," Azula scoffed.

"I told you before Azula, I love you and I'm not going away. I know you're just trying to push me away because you think that's what Zuko is doing to you," Jet said. He sighed, "Until you decided to act like a fucking adult, you're presence in the band won't be needed."

She turned to face him, "That's _my_ band!"

"Not anymore," He coldly replied, taking her back a little. "So whenever you're done with this, you know where to find me." Jet shut the door, Azula fell back on her bed and sighed.

* * *

Sokka downed another shot as Ty Lee stood beside him with a frown, "I'm sorry Sokka…it's just been this sexual tension between Azula and I and…I don't know, I'm sorry."

He poured himself another shot, "You just cheated on me Ty and you want me to already forgive you?" Sokka took another shot. "There have been so many times when I could have cheated on you, but I didn't. I stayed faithful and all it took was someone throwing themselves at you for you to cave in."

She frowned, "Sokka…" He attempted to pour himself another shot, but she took away the bottle. "You're going to get alcohol poisoning if you don't slow down. Now talk to me Sokka."

Sokka rested his face against the counter, "Was I just not good enough for you? Are you just more into girls than guys?"

"None of this has to do with us, it was just an impulse that happened. I still love you and want to be with you, but I also have this strong attraction towards women," Ty Lee explained to him.

"You could have said something like 'hey, I want to try out being with girls' or something. We could have worked this out," He sighed.

She frowned before an idea overcame her, "Why if you sleep with another girl and we can make it even? You can sleep with whoever want, I can make it happen."

Sokka scoffed, "That's not going to help this."

"It is, I know it will," Ty Lee grabbed his hand. "You're still the guy I love Sokka. If we can do this, that can open up our relationship to so many other things."

"Like what?"

"Like three-ways," She smiled. "Maybe even swinging."

He blinked a few times, "You're serious?"

Ty Lee nodded, "I am. This is the perfect time to bring it up. If I had brought this up earlier, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. So what do you think?"

Sokka rubbed his eyes, "I'm not quite sure since I'm already feeling a little drunk and I'm not really sure if you just suggested that we fuck people together."

She took his hand, "That is what I'm saying Sokka. Think of any girl that you want to be with and I can make it happen. Who do you want?"

He thought about it for a moment before Toph came into the house, "Have you seen Aang?"

Sokka looked to Ty Lee, "Her."

* * *

Katara and Aang sat in Zuko's garage, she straightened her dress nervously. She looked up to him and smiled, "I loved the song you played Aang."

He grinned, "Thanks, it took a little to learn how to play."

"I'm glad you took the time to learn it," She brushed some hair behind her ear. "So you want to know what happened between me and Toph." He nodded. "I guess I should start with the beginning. When Suki started this whole 'you're her new boyfriend' stuff, Toph wanted to go out with you so I said I would put in a good word for her to you. But," She paused, "I didn't think you and I would meet the way we did. You and I have a lot in common and we got along so well…but it's obvious that I never put in a good word for you. Toph found out and wasn't too happy with me. That day that you and Toph went to the mall, she and I were fighting over you. She didn't want you to have me so she did what she did…"

Aang took everything in, "So…you like me?" She nodded. "And you two hurt each other over me?" Katara nodded again. "I'm not worth fighting over Katara…"

She chuckled softly, "You're important to me Aang and I want to fight for you because I care about you. If I didn't care, I wouldn't have done it." Katara moved closer to him, "Or kiss you like this." Her hand cupped his cheek and kissed him again. Aang kissed her back again, his hand resting on her hip. Her hand went down and rested on his inner thigh. He finally came to his senses and backed away. "Aang-" Aang stood up, "Wait, please don't go." He didn't listen and stormed out. He had to find Toph and tell her what he had did…and his feelings for Katara. Aang couldn't keep it in anymore, he had to figure out what he wanted. Walking into the dining room, he automatically froze when he saw Sokka kissing Toph.

She broke away from the kiss, "My parents aren't home, want to take this to my house?"

Ty Lee came into the dining room, Aang still unnoticed, "Hope you have plans for three."

"I'll try anything once," She smiled, grabbing Sokka's hand and turned to see Aang's frozen experience, "Aang…"

Aang blinked a few times, feeling tears starting to prick his eyes. He quickly went out the front door, Toph calling after him but he didn't listen. Aang created an air scooter underneath and nearly flew home. Once he made it home, it was already growing dark and tears had begun to fall. Everything was hitting him all at once. He was about to confess Katara's actions, ones he so wanted to let advance, but he wouldn't as long as they were together and Toph didn't even seem to second guess herself and was already offering to sleep with Sokka. He barely made it up the stairs, tears staining his face as he walked down the hall. There was only one person who could make him feel better. He knocked on his sister's door, but no answer. Aang knocked again, "Mai." Again no answer. There was no way that she wasn't up right now. He opened the door and fell to the ground, his head resting against the door way. His eyes first saw her dangling feet, then up to the red flannel pajamas he had gotten her for Christmas and then the noose tight around her neck and her lifeless face. "No, no, no, no," He cried. Aang got up and hugged his sister's body. "No, for the love of the Spirits no!" He sobbed against his sister's dangling body. "Mai, no…" He heard the crinkle of paper between him and his sister. An envelope was attached to her, he quickly pulled it off, opening the letter. '_I hope you're happy Azula_'

**-SDB**


	9. Chapter 9

**It only goes down hill from here folks. This chapter also includes some...I guess different views on the subject of suicide, so if you get very sensitive about that stuff, then I guess this will be the last chapter of this story you'll read.**

She slowly awoke from her unconscious state. She felt the pool of drool that had soaked into the sheet below her. Groaning, she pushed herself up, her eyes slowly cracking open. Surprisingly, she had made it back to her house last night from Zuko's. Looking down, she was surprised to find herself completely nude. She at least wore a pair of panties if anything. Turning her to her right, she jaw dropped and her eyes widened. There shouldn't have been anyone in bed with her, but there was the dark skin and mess of hair that only belonged to one boy: Jet. Getting out of the bed carefully, she found her panties on the floor and pulled them on before grabbing one of her sleep shirts from her closet. Once she was partially dressed, he shifted in the bed and groaned. She remained still, not quite sure what she was going to do. He rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly; confusion coming over his face when he recognized that he wasn't in his own bed. Jet looked to his left and then to his right, his eyes landing on her. "Katara?"

She pulled down her sleep shirt a little more, "Uh…hey Jet…"

He sat up in bed, "Did we…"

Katara nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, "I think we did…"

Jet held in his head in his hands and sighed, "I should have known better and not drank so much…"

The events from last night started to come back to her. Once Aang had rejected her, she attempted to drown her feelings in the left over booze. Jet had joined her shortly after, she couldn't remember exactly what was said between them, but they ended up having a heart to heart and then obviously much more back here. She leaned against the wall, sliding down it, "I can't believe I did this…"

He got up from the bed, Katara not even bothering to look up at him as he gathered his clothes. Once pulling on a pair of pants, he walked over to her side of the bed and sat down on the floor across from her. "As much as I really don't want to do this…we should make sure you and I are on the same page before we leave this room." He cleared his throat a little, buying him a little more time to gather his words. "I think you're a very attractive girl Tara and I enjoy your friendship…but I don't think you and I should pursue anything further than this."

"Trust me, I'm on the same page as you," She replied.

"You are?" Jet said, she nodded, making him sigh in relief, "Oh thank the Spirits."

Katara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "If you wouldn't mind…could we not tell anyone about this? I…I wouldn't want Aang catching wind of this thing."

"My lips are completely sealed as long as yours are," Jet promised. "With this whole thing with Zula…I don't need her going even crazier."

She ruffled her hair a little, "What was going on with that by the way?"

"Caught her in bed with Ty," Jet told her. "She is acting out like a child because of the whole Zuko and Jin thing. I'm just letting her get it out of her system…"

"Why not just move on to another girl? She seems to have made her decision," Katara asked.

Jet shrugged, "Because I love her? I've put too much time into this relationship to give up? I'm hard headed? I'm not quite sure. I just know that I want to be with her and I will do anything to have her. I promised to be there for her and I intend to keep that promise."

"That's some commitment…"

He nodded, "Yeah…" Jet got back up and offered his hand to her. She accepted it and he helped her up, both of them standing toe to toe. "So, we can just go back to what we were before?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm hoping."

"Well maybe we should not spend a lot of time with each other for a while, give everything a little time to settle," Jet suggested. "Unless you want to just go back into everything like usual."

"No, I think spending time away from each other is probably a good idea. Give it like a week or so," Katara said.

"Sounds good then…well, I'm going to grab my shirt and then I'm going to sneak out of your window so your Dad doesn't murder me," Jet joked, Katara smiling a little as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He came back over to her and offered his hand again in a handshake.

She rolled her eyes and slapped it away, "We don't need to be like that because we slept together Jet." Katara hugged him.

He smiled as he pulled away, "Well, it's been fun. I'll see you whenever Tara." Jet opened her window and climbed out, shutting it behind him. She went to her bathroom before getting back in her bed. Settling back in bed, she found it weird that with the situation they had just found themselves in, the usual signs of her sexual encounters weren't present. With the lack of experience, the small amount of sexual encounters she had usually came with a small amount of soreness, but she felt nothing. The bed would be a lot more messed up than it was and she was definitely loud during sex that it would have at least woken up her Father. If Jet was still in bed with her, then her Father hadn't woke up and kicked him out. She shrugged off her thoughts as she dug her head into her pillows; sex with Jet wasn't even close to the worst thing that could have happened. Katara just hoped that she could still work out things with Aang.

* * *

Zuko shut his car door and walked up the path to the house, knocking lightly on the door. He waited for a good minute before Aang opened it. He took a step closer to him and hugged him, Aang sighing deeply against him. "I'm so sorry man. I came as soon as I heard."

"You didn't have to leave your honeymoon to come see me," He muttered against Zuko's bear hug.

"We're just in the hotel downtown man, but this is way important," Zuko assured him, pulling away. "Jin would have come along but she's still feeling a little sick." Aang stepped out of the doorway, allowing Zuko to come into the house. "I knew I should have invited her to the party, she was the only one not invited. I'm so fucking stupid…"

"It's not your fault," Aang told him, his voice almost as emotionless as his late sister. "We couldn't have known that she would have done this before."

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to stop his mind from creating too many 'what if' scenarios. "I just can't believe it…I can't believe we lost her…" He wiped away some tears that attempted to fall from his face. "I should have treated her better, after helping you at school, I basically ignored her."

Aang sat down in the couch in the living room, "It's not your fault Zuko…trust me…it's not…"

Zuko took a seat on one of the other couches, "Where are your parents?"

"They're down at the morgue, talking to the police and already setting up the funeral…the police talked to me for a little bit since I…found her…" Aang trailed off, the image of last night appearing in his head. He blinked a few times, "Sorry…I didn't get a lot of sleep last night…"

"And no one can blame you for that," Zuko said. They both sat in silence for a few moments, Zuko letting the whole situation ease into his mind as Aang remained in his grieving state. He was pretty sure he was dehydrated from crying the whole night anyways. Zuko rubbed his eyes and looked at the younger teen, "If there is anything you need bud…_anything_, come talk to me. I know this is really hard for you and I would never forgive myself if you felt alone."

Aang nodded, "Thank you…I will take you up on that later, but I think some time alone would be the best thing for me to let this sink in."

"Would you like me to get out of here?" He asked.

He shook his head, "You're fine right now…" Zuko didn't bother striking up another topic, deciding less would be more in this situation. Aang took a deep breath before gathering the courage to speak his mind. "Can I tell you something…something you need to keep between us…something that I didn't tell the police…or my parents?"

"Of course man, whatever it is…you can tell me," Zuko said.

Aang reached into his pocket, pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. "This was attached to her…her suicide letter…" Zuko didn't say anything. He held it out, "Would you possibly…understand what she meant by this?"

Zuko took the paper and read it, his eyes widening at the words. He was expecting something more of a longer message. Mai didn't seem like the type to keep it short and simple like this letter. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out as he attempted to speak about it. Zuko rubbed his stubble covered chin as he tried to make sense about it. "I don't know what to really say about this…but I'll talk to Azula about it…"

"Don't," Aang told him.

His brow furrowed, "Why not?"

"If I ever found out that my friend wrote a suicide letter like that and that was my name…I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Aang said. "From how Azula has been acting because of your wedding, something bad could happen Zuko. I would hate for you to lose your sister too…"

"I'm at least going to find out if they had a fight or something," Zuko replied undeterred. "If Azula is doing something crazy enough to result in this…she and I need to settle things." He looked back down at the letter before attempting to hand it back to him, he shook his head.

"I wouldn't be doing myself any favors by keeping it," He said.

Zuko nodded, tucking the note into his pocket. "You're taking this surprisingly well man…"

"I'm trying to keep it together for my Mom and Dad…they lost their real child and someone needs to be there for them," He neutrally answered, Zuko still partially confused by his easiness.

He shifted in his seat, "Are you sure you're okay Aang? This isn't the usual reaction to a suicide in the family."

Aang rubbed his calmly palms against his jeans, "Did Mai ever tell you about my family? My _real_ family?" He shook his head. His red irritated eyes looking out the window, "I wasn't that young when I got adopted here, I had just made the cut off for cute kids to adopt. I never really got to meet my parents because they both killed themselves." His fingers tapped on his knees without a rhythm. "It's like relieving a nightmare of going back to the orphanage. Whatever reason Mai did this…I wish she would have said something to me before doing something this selfish…"

"Selfish?"

Aang nodded, continuing to look out the window, "While she may have thought her world was over for whatever reason, she used a permanent solution for a temporary solution. I loved her, our parents loved her, Ty Lee loved her and you loved her…and now look at us. I can't breathe without it hurting, I can't stand to be near her room and this is only the beginning. Do you think she thought about how we would feel with a world without her? If her world was coming down on her, why didn't she talk to us before doing something like this?"

Zuko was silent for a second, "I don't know Aang…suicide is…hard to deal with. While you might find it selfish…she thought of it as the only way out of a world where she thought she didn't fit into. I'm not saying that I endorse her actions, but I also don't condone them…"

"I don't know if that's the best thing to tell me right now Zuko," Aang muttered.

"I think it is," Zuko countered. "You and I know better than anyone that Mai isn't selfish, she put everyone else above her. She got me to help make you popular so that you would stop being bullied, she would always listen to anyone's problems and was the one of the biggest deciding factors in you getting adopted into this family if I remember correctly. Again, while I don't agree with her methods…you can't blame your sister for doing the first selfish thing that she has probably ever done."

Aang turned back to Zuko, "I think I want to be alone now Zuko…"

Zuko stood up as Aang looked back out the window. "If you ever need someone, you know I'm only a phone call away." He said as he left the house. Aang let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, a few tears starting to escape down his face once again.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid idiot…" Toph woke with a quick intake of breath, holding her sheets to her naked chest. She looked around quickly, pushing her wild hair out of her view, seeing her sister leaning in the doorway. Toph looked down beside her to see Sokka and Ty Lee still passed out. "You came to me, whining that I'm the bad sister attempting to steal the guy you were trying to get with and I helped you get him. That wasn't even a month ago Toph!" She walked into the room, kicking the side of the bed, instantly waking up Sokka and Ty Lee, "Get the fuck out of my sister's bed."

Sokka almost took a double take at the girl then at Toph, "What the hell…am I still drunk?"

Takara rolled her eyes with a huff, "And of course they don't know who I am because you want to hide me away from your friends, you wouldn't want me ruining your life now would you Toph?" She picked up the pile of clothes and tossed it at the teens, "Get out of here before I kick you so hard that I'll start wearing you as slippers."

They both quickly left the room, "She really is Toph's sister," He muttered as they left.

She slammed the door behind them before turning back to her sister, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You don't know the situation Takara," She attempted to defend herself. "There's something stronger between Sokka and I than Aang and I…"

"Yeah, it surely looked like that as those two were sleeping on the opposite end of the bed as you. Let me guess, that's his girlfriend isn't it?" She didn't answer. "Shocker…what would Aang say if he knew you were sleeping with those too?" Again, her sister was silent making Takara's eyes widen. "He knows doesn't he?!"

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Well…maybe?"

"You're the shittiest person in Republic City right now…"

"In my defense, he and Katara were getting pretty close!"

Takara crossed her arms against her chest, "Did he sleep with her?"

"He probably did."

"Wrong answer, do you know for a fact that Aang slept with Katara?" She shook her head. "Then that doesn't give you the right to cheat on him. I should have slept with him before you could have kissed him, it would have saved him the heartbreak of being with you." Takara ran her hands down her face with a groan, "You need to apologize to him."

Toph grabbed her underwear from the floor, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Don't just 'yeah, yeah' and 'whatever' me Toph, Aang is probably a mess because of you," Takara said.

"He'll get over it," She grumbled.

* * *

Zuko entered the house, Azula sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal, slowly feeding herself. She peered over the back of the couch at him, "Shouldn't you be on your stupid honeymoon or something?"

"That can wait," He said, shutting the door behind him. Zuko took a seat on one of the couches, "What's going on with you Zula?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jet told me what he walked in on last night," Zuko said. "I didn't want to bring it up last night since you didn't seem to be in the best of moods. But I can't do this anymore Azula. I understand the reason you're lashing out like this…but you have to understand that just because we lost Mom and Dad doesn't mean you can start pushing Jet away because you think that's what I'm doing to you."

Azula shoveled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth, "Do we really have to talk about this right now? I'm not really in the mood for a brother and sister heart to heart."

He stopped himself from attempting to grab the note that was hidden in his pocket, "You're right…this isn't the best time for this…but I have something else I would like to talk to you about then."

She sighed, "What else Zuzu?"

"When did you last see Mai Zula?"

Azula ate another spoonful, "I don't know, I think like two days ago. I pissed her off or something and she left, but she'll be back in a few days, she always comes back."

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat, "Would you happen to remember what you said to her? Or what happened that would have driven her away?"

"Why do you want to know so bad Zuzu?"

"Just…humor me."

She paused for a few moments, "Oh, yeah, I had told her that you got that girl pregnant and were marrying her. She wasn't happy because she's had this crush on you forever." Zuko felt his heart drop at her confession. How didn't he know about Mai's feelings? He just completely ignored the poor girl. "You should have seen her, she wasn't almost in tears."

Zuko bit the inside of his cheek, wanting so badly to go off on his sister for what she did. He leaned back, crossing his arms. "I need to tell you something about Mai Zula…" Zuko took a deep breath before continuing. "Mai's dead…"

Her spoon dropped in the bowl, she slowly looked over to him, "What…"

"Aang found her body last night…" He told her. "She hung herself…the only answer she left was a note she left…" Zuko continued to stop himself from reaching for the note.

She put her bowl down, "What did it say…"

Zuko took a deep breath. "She said…that it was my fault that she took her life…she and I got into a fight the night before the wedding and it ended on bad terms," He lied. "I didn't think she would have ended up doing what she did." Azula didn't say a word as everything processed in her head. "I'm sorry that you had to learn this way and I definitely didn't want her to go out like this. You're the only other person that knows the real reason that Mai took her own life, so if we could, let's keep this between you and me okay?" She nodded. Getting up off the couch, he kissed the top of his sister's head. "I have to get back to Jin, I'll be back soon. If you need to talk, I'm just a phone call away." He felt bad for leaving her after dropping a bomb on her, but he needed his own support right now. Zuko parked his car in the hotel parking lot and headed up to 12th floor through the elevator. Going through their door, he saw his wife sitting at the edge of the bed, the news was already playing the story. Zuko crashed down on the bed, Jin placing a calming hand on his head. "It was Azula."

"What about Azula?"

"She caused Mai to kill herself," He uttered, making her stiffen at the news. "Apparently Mai had liked me and Azula had told Mai about us in a way that caused her to take her life." Her fingers gently stroked his hair, "Aang only told me, no one else knows and he made me not tell Azula."

"With how she's been lately, who can blame him?" Jin commented.

Zuko sighed, "I had to tell her something…"

"Well what did you tell her?"

He looked up at her, "That it was my fault…though that's how I feel. We didn't invite her to the wedding, didn't even tell her that we were getting married or even have a chance to sit down and talk about how she felt about me." Her heart nearly broke seeing the tears starting to form in his eyes. "There was _so_ much I could have done."

"This is normal to feel this way with a death like this Zuko," Jin attempted to calm him down. "It's easy to talk about 'what ifs' after the fact. We could have used protection that one night, you could have stayed with Ty Lee and Jet could have dumped your sister a long time ago. I know Mai meant a lot to you Zuko and I'm sorry to say this since the wound is so fresh…but what she did was stupid." He gave her a questioning look. "She took her life because she found out you were marrying me. She was still in High School Zuko, there is _so_ much more to life than just right now. You and I are going to have a child, buy a house, run the tea shop, have vacations, maybe more kids, watch our friends grow old with us…she opted out in the beginning and I think she's stupid for doing so. Again, I'm sorry if I sound mean about it, but that's how I feel."

"That still doesn't change the fact that someone took their life because of me," He felt his head fall back on the bed.

Jin laid on her side, not wanting the discomfort of the small bump that had begun to form in her stomach. "That's something that's going to take a while to get over Zuko. But I can promise you that it's not your fault and it never will be, nor is it Azula's fault. It's Mai's fault. We didn't push her away, she left on her own will and now we all have to get used to a world without her. It will be hard, we'll have to be there for our friends and Aang, but we'll all get through this, I promise." Jin leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Just take each day one day at a time." Zuko just groaned against the bed again, making her frown. She moved him over onto his back, "I know what will make you feel better." Jin pulled at his jeans and mounted him. "How about a little angry sex? We won't be able to do that for too much longer."

He let his hands run up her legs, "Well…I guess it couldn't make me feel worse…"

* * *

Suki slowly swirled around her drink, it was the strongest alcohol in the nation and all it took was a quick text. Only two drinks in and she was already feeling the effects. She got up off her bed, struggling for a moment to stand up straight and chuckled softly. Suki walked over to her computer, starting up her music app and playing the first song. She smiled and plopped back down on her bed, nothing like drinking and music to get her mind off of her problems. Suki felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and blinked a few times as she stared at the screen. It was a text from Jet. "**I need someone to talk, I'm downstairs, could we talk?**" She placed her phone back in her pocket and got up once again, this time a lot more gracefully. Suki opened her door and numbly walked through the hallway. She nearly stumbled down the stairs and finally made it to the front door. Pulling open the door, she smiled at Jet, "Heeey Jet."

He looked at her struggle to stand, "Are you drunk?"

"Just a little," She giggled. "Come on upstairs, no one is home…as usual…" He shut the door when he came in as she stumbled back up the stairs.

Getting up to her room, he saw that she was already pouring herself another drink, "Is everything okay with you? I can come back another time…"

She shook her head, "No, no, no, it's fine. I just had to watch my best friend who I have really come to realize that I have feelings for marry the girl that pointed it out to me. Everything is just peachy." Suki took a quick drink, wincing at the burning sensation down her throat. "It's like some kind of sick torture, you know? I could have been perfectly fine just being Zuko's friend for the rest of my life, not knowing about my secret feelings, but the day of the freaking wedding, she wants me to make out with him before they get married."

He raised his brow, "Jin wanted you to make out with Zuko at the wedding?"

She nodded, "And she got her wish…I made out with Zuko Goto…and it was the best feeling that I have ever felt in my short time on this planet. He could have taken me right there…if Aang didn't walk in."

Jet sat down on her bed, "Don't you have a thing for him?"

"I did…but I'm guessing my chances with him are a little diminished after walking in on me making out with Zuko," Suki took another sip. "I'm sure Toph is happy now that she can have Aang all by herself."

"I highly doubt that since she left the party with Sokka and Ty Lee. I would have thought they were giving her a ride, but Sokka's hand firmly on her butt suggested that he was giving her another type of ride," Jet commented.

Suki poured some more alcohol in her cup, "I could have gone for a little of that last night…"

"Apparently so could I," Jet muttered.

"I heard about that," Suki offered him the cup, he took a deep gulp of the alcohol. "We all kind of saw that coming between Azula and Ty. They were always very close…"

"That's not even the worst part about it…I woke up in bed with Katara this morning, naked."

Her eyes widened, "No way!" He nodded, handing the cup back to her. "How was she?"

"She looked great," He admitted, crossing one leg over another.

Suki poured more into her cup, "I've played around with the thought of messing around with that girl, but nothing too serious." She sipped more of her drink, "How was she?"

"That's the thing…we didn't have sex…"

"What? You were in bed naked with Katara and you _didn_'_t_ screw her? That's some amazing self-control," Suki said.

"Well the thing is, I thought we had sex when I woke up this morning. But it all started to come back to me this afternoon. Her and I meeting up, talking about what happened with Azula," He purposely left out Katara's side, "Then I kissed her, she kissed me back, we went back to her house and I got her naked out on the bed and…"

"You totally came didn't you?!" She gasped with a grin.

He narrowed his gaze at her, "No…I just…couldn't get it…up."

She smacked his shoulder with a chuckle, "_You _couldn't get it up with _Katara_? We're talking about one of the hottest girls in our group right? You have her naked, waiting for you to take her and you couldn't get it up?"

"I was smashed," He excused, "Girls never have the problem with getting anything up while drunk as hell. It's all on the guy and we have our faults."

"So, if I were to try to get you up after a few more of these drinks, it would be almost impossible?" Suki teased.

"Even without alcohol, you couldn't get me up," Jet shot back, making Suki laugh and hit him again. "Oh you know it was funny."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She sipped the rest of her cup, placing it down on the nightstand. Suki rested her head on Jet's shoulder, "So are you going to start sleeping with Tara now that Azula has gone AWOL?"

He shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do actually. It hurts to see her sleeping with someone else, but I love her and I'll still be there for her. Katara is hung up on Aang still and last night was just a fluke."

She slowly closed her eyes, "Well if you want to actually hit that, you might want to try before her and Aang try to be a thing."

"And if you want to get laid so bad, why not just ask Sokka and Ty Lee since they're now entertaining three-ways now," Jet countered.

"Maybe I will," She grinned.

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone," Ty Lee sighed, she rubbed Sokka's bare shoulders, sitting in front of the TV. "It's not going to be the same without her."

"Yeah," He mumbled, focusing more on her fingers.

"I hope Aang's okay, if I cried the first time I heard, he must be a mess," She worried. "Could you go check on him tomorrow? It would be horrible if he ever felt alone with this."

Sokka nodded, "I'm sure that he's not alone in all of this. He has his family and I'm definitely sure that Zuko has at least gotten into contact with him."

She frowned, "You don't seem too worried."

"Aang is a big boy Ty. Mai might be gone and it must be hard, but I'm sure that Aang won't be the next one hanging himself."

Ty Lee lightly smacked him, "Sokka Aqua, that's no way to talk about this situation."

"I'm sorry that I'm more worried that my girlfriend easily cheated on me…"

"I thought we took care of that last night," Ty Lee whined.

Sokka turned back to her, "You're kidding me right? Having a three-way with Toph won't fix that you cheated on me with Azula. It was fun while it lasted but it doesn't change the fact that you don't have a problem with cheating on me."

"Do you really think I don't feel bad for sleeping with Azula?" She questioned. Sokka remained silent, "I feel horrible about it, when we left Toph's house this morning, I felt like complete crap. Why do you think I've been doing anything you've wanted today? I made you lunch, I've been giving you massages and we had car sex earlier. I'm not expecting everything to be perfect, but at least some things out of the way. I will never cheat on you again because I will never forget the look of pain on your face, I never want to hurt you like that ever again." He only turned around to continue watching the TV. She continued massaging his shoulders before lightly kissing his neck. "I will continue showing you how much I love you until you can forgive me…" Her head perked up at the sound of her doorbell. "I'll go get it." Ty Lee placed a kiss on top of his head and walked to the door. Opening the door, she was taken back a little to see Azula.

She crossed her arms, "I need you again."

Ty Lee shook her head, "No Azula, I can't. I will not hurt my boyfriend again."

Azula walked in without an invitation, Sokka looked back to see Azula standing there. "You're here huh?" Azula looked him up and down, "I want you up there too."

"And what makes you think I'm going to want to sleep with you?" Sokka questioned.

"Any position, any desire, any placement," She said. "I'm sure I could get some hate sex out of you since you still seemed pissed."

Sokka stood up, "Anything huh?" Azula nodded. He looked over to Ty Lee who looked worriedly between them. "Fine then," He walked past both of them, "I just don't want to hear any complaining when you can't keep up."

**-SDB**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I'm going to do a few questions for some people because I'm tired of replying to 20 of the same PMs from time to time, soooo:  
****Q: Why are your updates not frequent?  
****A: I have a lot of things in my personal life that I have to take care of and my job takes priority. I don't get paid to do this, don't have commissions set up, no , etc. So between that and school, I'm lucky to get 20 minutes of writing in.  
****Q: Why did you abandon FEH and Aang: The Air Nomad?  
****A: I wrote myself into a corner with The Air Nomad story and am still trying to figure out how to connect with what I want to do with the rest of the story and just because I haven't updated FEH in a while doesn't mean it's abandoned again.  
Anyways, if you have anymore questions feel free to PM, just don't ask these questions please haha.**

Hakoda nervously played with his tie, realizing he was possibly the only adult at the wake that wasn't here as a parent that knew the Ono family, rather being Yue's plus one. The aforementioned teen looked up at him and smiled, "How are you doing?"

"It probably would have been a lot better if this wasn't technically our first time out as a couple…" Hakoda mumbled.

She placed a calming hand on his, "Everything is going to be fine, if anyone really asks, you can just say that you're here for Katara and Sokka."

"I still feel like that wouldn't be as good of an excuse as I'm here with you," He replied.

"There isn't anything illegal about this," Yue smiled, "You just might upset my Father…but then again, who cares what he thinks?"

They both turned when they felt on a hand on their backs, "Probably not the best to talk about this at a wake you two." Katara seethed, not trying to make a scene. "We're here for the Ono's."

"No, _we're_ here for the Ono's, _you're_ here for a specific Ono," Yue pointed out. "A specific Ono that hasn't responded to your calls since Zuko and Jin's wedding."

"That boy that you were texting?" Hakoda asked. Katara sighed and nodded in response. "You haven't gotten yourself into some sort of problem have you?"

She rolled her eyes, "No Dad, it's a long story that I would gladly fill you in some other time that doesn't include a wake." Katara spotted Zuko and Jin arriving and excused herself. Zuko was in a black polo with matching slacks while Jin was in a small black dress that matched Katara's. They exchanged hugs, "I can't believe it's already time to say goodbye to one of our friends this fast."

Zuko nodded, his left hand going into his pocket, "It's…hard to really let it sink in."

Katara looked behind them, "No Azula?"

Jin shook her head somberly, "She is…pre-occupied at the house." Katara raised a brow and the two, Jin leaned in closer, "She's hosting a party of her own with your brother and Ty." She looked around, just realizing the absence of her brother at the wake. Opening her mouth to comment, she couldn't find the words. She wondered how Jet would feel about the fact that his fellow band member was screwing his ex. Then again, she wondered how Azula felt about Jet and her hooking up. "Azula isn't taking this too well."

"Well with the paper thin walls at Uncle's, I think she's taking it a little _too_ well," Zuko commented, Jin elbowing him in the ribs, "What? I have my own way of coping with this."

She nearly broke a bone in his hand as she squeezed his hand, Jin leaned up, "We've had this talk, you're going to act normal."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Katara asked, hoping to help whatever rift was between her friends.

Zuko shook his head, "No…it's…just, everything is fine. I'm just seeing this from a different view and Jin is being the best and supportive wife she can be to me."

Katara saw between the lines and pulled him away from the main room, Jin letting him go, hoping another perspective would sway him. "Do you think this is somehow your fault?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from her. "Oh Zuko," She hugged him, which he reluctantly reciprocated. "This is in no way your fault. It's tragic and we all wish that we could have done something, but there was nothing you could have done Zuko."

"I could have invited her to the wedding," He mumbled, "She wouldn't have been alone and wouldn't have had the chance to do what she did…"

She looked up at him, "She could have just done it right after the ceremony Zuko. It's not your fault Zuko." Mai's note passed through his head as she repeated herself. "Don't ever blame yourself."

"I'll try not to," He commented.

Katara rubbed his shoulder, "Well, you know how to get ahold of me if you ever need someone to talk to other than Jin." Zuko nodded and they walked back into the main room where Jin waited for them. "Have you seen Aang yet?"

Jin shook her head, "No. I've only seen Jet and Yue." Katara briefly froze at the first name, but regained her composure. "Hopefully he's coping well."

"He's doing better than I expected," Zuko commented. "He's keeping a steady head for his parents, but it must be draining him. I'm not sure how much longer he can hold it together."

"I should probably go and find him," Katara worried said. "He might need someone to talk to." She left the two in search for the boy, they walked over to the open casket and looked at the lifeless girl. Zuko sighed softly before walking away and Jin approached the casket after him frowning softly.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way," Jin whispered, placing her hand soft on hers. "I hope you find peace, wherever you are."

* * *

Asami flipped through her magazine, her eyes peaking above pages to see Korra stringing a guitar. She looked over to Mako who was lying on his back on the couch they were on with his feet on her lap. They made eye contact and she looked over to Korra and back to Mako, making him look over at her. "Uh…what are you up to Korra?" Mako asked.

She looked up from the guitar, "I'm relearning the guitar."

"You know how to play the guitar?"

Korra nodded, "Well, I did. When I was younger, I had a knack for picking up random hobbies. I learned how to snowboard when I was 8 and then picked up surfing in the summer in between rounds of golf."

"Aside from the amazing fact that you were able to do any of those at the age of 8, why are you picking up playing the guitar again?" Mako sat up a bit.

"I'm going to try out for Jet's band. Rumor has it that since Azula cheated on him, she's out of the band for now and I thought I would throw my hat into the ring," Korra said.

Asami nearly snickered, "I never imagined that you would be a person who uses the expression 'throw my hat into the ring'."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Korra said in a matter of fact tone, "Like I'm a lot more flexible than I look."

"I think I'll have to be the judge of that," Asami countered with a smile.

"It's not like I'm right here are anything," Mako muttered, closing his eyes and rested his head back on the arm rest.

Asami softly patted her 'boyfriend's' leg, "Aw Mako, you can be there too if you like. I'll let you hold the camera."

"So what exactly makes you want to play for Jet's band?" Mako changed the subject. "I know you like big crowds and everything, but it's not like you can mess up a few notes and people will be okay with it like in baseball. I've seen crowds go nuts just because the singer forgot a few lyrics."

Korra looked up from the guitar, "Jeez Mako, you must be a hit at parties with that attitude." Asami held in a laugh. "I know what I'm getting into Mako. I've seen many bands play at the Spirit Oasis when I snuck in with your brother. I'm not expecting to go up there and everyone to love me."

"Have a little faith in the girl will ya Mako?" Asami teased, going back to her magazine and flipping a page. "If she wants to play in front of a bunch of drunk idiots, it's her decision."

"Of course you're going to defend her. Boobs before dudes I guess," Mako whispered and Asami flicked his nose, which he instantly covered up in reaction.

"I can hear you whispering you idiot," She smirked. "But I guess you're right." The two girls made eye contact, "Chicks before dicks, right Korra?"

Korra chuckled softly before turning away from Asami's almost intimidating gaze, "Yeah, chicks before dicks."

* * *

Aang took a deep breath as he looked around the room one last time. His parents were planning on having everything packed away in a few days, not being able to even go near the room without almost breaking down. He inhaled the scent of his lost sister, feeling the burn in his chest, he wasn't sure if it would ever go away. His traced his fingers against the novels she had constantly read. She was always lost in a book. He grabbed one of the novels, on the cover in gold lettering read '_The Prince and the Peasant_'. He had seen her read this at least over a hundred times. It was some story about a Prince from a nation of fire falls in love with a peasant from a nation of earth. He needed to keep some piece of his sister and what would be better than the book that never left her side. Aang gave the room one more look over before attempting to leave, but tripped over one of her shoes and into the computer table. His shoulder knocked against the table as he fell, bringing her computer to life. He rubbed his injured arm as he stood up and looked up at the screen. It was open on a notepad page. Aang looked closer, his eyes widening when he realized what was written on the screen. It was a list of people that had known his sister, small messages written out to everyone. He couldn't believe that no one had seen this yet. He was the first person to be addressed on the note, '_Aang, I'm sorry for leaving you to this world, but I did my best to make you fit in like I couldn't. This world is too bleak for me to care for and Azula has helped show me that the only guy I've cared for doesn't care about me the way I do. Please, don't give up like me, that's not what Mom, Dad and I ever wanted for you. You're a light in this world that people will try to stamp out, don't let anyone bring you down like they did me Aang. Also, I know you've always been asking about your original family and I've looked far enough to find out that your roots trace back to the Jongmu Temple in the Patola Mountain Range, it houses Air Bending Monks. I thought I would be helpful at least one more time for you. I love you Aang and don't you ever forget that_.'. Aang couldn't help but smile as the tears started to come, while it didn't help the pain in his heart, it lessened the blow. Having her come through one last time was exactly what he needed. He looked down at the one labeled Zuko, but thought better of it. Aang printed the two page note and decided it would be better if the people on the list read it for themselves before shutting of her computer. Going to the door, he looked back to the room, bidding it a final farewell before closing the door behind him. Placing the papers in his jacket pocket, he went downstairs, realizing he was running late for Mai's wake. He pulled the door open to see Toph mid-knock with Takara standing behind her. "Oh…hey Aang," Toph said. "Well…I wasn't really expecting you to answer the door so soon."

He shut the door and walked past her, "I can't talk about this right now Toph."

Almost insulted that he was now blowing her off, Toph turned and followed him, "I'm trying to apologize here Twinkle Toes, albeit that I'm a few days late, I thought I would at least let you cool off a bit."

He stopped and turned to her, "Are you so busy _screwing_ Sokka that you didn't know my sister killed herself three days ago?" Takara covered her gasp as Toph's face fell. "I'm sorry I don't have time to hear some lame ass apology Toph. I'm also sorry I even wanted to go out with you, I should have seen this coming when I heard that you had some crush on him. And by the way, I kissed Katara and I was on my way to tell you what happened to beg your forgiveness when I saw you two. Thinking back on it, I should have taken her up on her offer. At least that way, I could have gone home with a smile before discovering my sister's hanging body. So _I'm sorry_, but I don't want to hear it right now Toph."

Aang turned back around and started to walk away again, "I'm sorry about your sister…" She called as he continued down the sidewalk. She hung her head with a sigh as her sister walked up beside her. "Now I feel even more like an asshole."

"Well...that's what I call bad luck," Takara commented.

Toph eyed her sister, "What? No sisterly advice or something? No, 'you did your best Toph'?"

She shook her head, "Nope, you took a chance by cheating on him and you're going to have to just live with the fact that you did it on the night that his sister hung herself. There aren't any cards for things like this…"

"So I'm just stuck with him being mad at me?"

Takara sighed and rolled her eyes, "There it is again Toph, you're just thinking about yourself when your now ex-boyfriend is dealing with walking in on his dead sister. Just leave him be, maybe one day he'll forgive you...just don't try getting back together with him and then sleep with Sokka again."

"I'm never going to hear that end of this am I?"

"Never."

* * *

Zuko held his wife's hand as they sat among the grieving family, the priest had just spoken a few words about Mai and stepped down, leaving the podium for others to speak. Mai's mother was the first to stand up and offered to speak. Zuko always thought that Mai took most after her Mom, the only thing different about them were her golden eyes, a trait that most Fire Bending families shared. Her Mother wiped the still flowing tears from her face as she stood behind the podium. "Thank you all for coming today, it's just all a shame that it had to be under these circumstances." She looked down at her daugher, stopping herself from breaking down once again. "I don't know what could have convinced my daughter to end her life, but I wish that she had come to talk to us. I never wanted my daughter to feel so alone that she would make a permanent decision like this. Sometimes I wonder if I was more involved with my daughter's life that I could have stopped her from doing this…" She wiped a few more tears, Jin squeezed her husband's hand in reassurance. "I'm sorry, I'm just up here rambling. I just hope that my daughter is with the Spirits now and that she's happy." She left the podium and everyone's attention immediately turned when the doors open and Aang came walking down the aisle. Katara bit her tongue from shouting out his name, asking him where he's been. He passed his Mother as she was leaving the podium, she placed a small kiss on her adopted son's head as he took his position.

Aang cleared his throat and straightened his tie, "Hello everyone. Sorry for my tardiness, but I can guess you all can understand why I wouldn't really want to be here today." He paused for a moment. "For being an adopted sibling, Mai and my Mom and Dad accepted me easily and never made me feel like I wasn't part of the family. Mai was the best because she would literally do anything for me. Of course there were times she wanted to ring my neck, but by the end of the day, she always loved me." A few people in the group smiled. "Because of her, I have made more friends in the past few months than I have ever made before. She was always there to protect me and now that I'm able to stand on my own two feet to be my own person, she left…" Aang went silent again, almost getting lost in his own world. "But I believe she will always be with me, giving me strength to continue. If she can carry me for most of my life, I can carry her for the rest of my life. I'll be living for both of us and I know that's the best way to remember her." He backed away slightly from the podium and light applause was given as he went to take a seat by his parents. A few more people went up to the podium and spoke a few words, some relatives telling funny stories about Mai. Her uncle told a story about the time he took her out on the lake on his boat for the first time and remembering her smiling face. Zuko, not one for crying, could actually feel himself tearing up at the stories, the full weight of the fact that Mai was gone forever. Once her Uncle stepped down, Zuko found himself standing up next, taking Jin by surprise. He walked up to the podium and immediately felt all the eyes on him.

Zuko dried his sweaty palms on his pants, "Hi, uh, I'm Zuko Goto. I went to school with Mai and her and my sister were best friends. Since she was always around my house, her and I developed a bond that it was hard for me to describe." He reminded himself not to say anything about her crush on him. "Mai had always asked for my help, but I was always willing to help her since she had to put up with my sister." A few laughs echoed from the group, relaxing Zuko a bit more. "She always liked to help others, she was the reason I got to meet a lot of the friends I know today. Without her, I wouldn't have been able to help Aang and I wouldn't have known what an awesome little brother she had." He felt all the emotions bottling up in his chest, "I, like a lot of us here, also feel like I could have reached out to her more. She truly was a treasure to this world and I wish I could have gotten to know her a lot better than I did." He stopped himself short, knowing that if he continued, that he would break down and spill everything. Everyone gave him a small round of applause like everyone else as he took his seat again.

Jin leaned over, kissing the side of his cheek, "You did great," She mumbled in his ear and taking his hand again. Once no one came up to say anything else, everyone went back into the main room where there was a small table of appetizers for everyone. Zuko and Jin mostly stayed away from everyone else. He eyed Aang who was showing his parents some paper, both of them crying fresh tears, his Father holding his Mother. He excused himself before coming over to the couple. Jin hugged him, "Aang, that was such a sweet speech. I'm so sorry this happened."

Aang sadly smiled, "Thank you Jin, it means a lot that you guys are here."

Katara slowly approached, "Hey guys…" They all turned towards her, her eyes mainly focused on Aang, "I know this isn't the best day for you right now Aang, but do you think we could talk or something?"

"Um, sure." Aang pulled out the papers from his jacket pocket. "Here you go Zuko, this is something you might want to see. When you're done with it, I was suggest burning it and not letting Azula see it…" Katara followed Aang to a more private spot as Zuko looked over the papers.

Jin cocked her head to attempt to read the paper, "What is it?"

"It's Mai's real last note, and she wrote something for me." Zuko said, looking over the section. '_Hey Zuko, I'm guessing by now you've found out about how I truly felt about you. I'm sorry I never told you, but like I expected, my feelings were unrequited. I wish I knew about you and Jin, but I'm not going to hold that against you, it's not like you had an obligation to keep me updated on your life 24/7. I just wish, that maybe, we could have tried you and me, but maybe in a different world right? I don't know, maybe a world where I don't know your bitch of a sister? She gave me the final push to do this. I know it might be cliche to take my life because the person I have feelings for is now getting married, but I don't have much else. Aang is finally bully-free and I don't really see a future for me...I guess I'm rambling in my own suicide note. I guess what I want to get across is that I don't want you to blame yourself for this, I was already on this path before your sister crushed my feelings. I hope she treats you right Zuko..._'. He reread the message again, taking in whatever was left from Mai. While a minor amount of the guilt was lifted from him, he couldn't help but feel sorrow for his lost friend. He looked down at the short message left for his sister. While it wasn't exactly the nicest message, he was surprised to find a small amount of expletives. Before Jin could read too much of it, the letter quickly went up in flames.

She frowned, "Hey, I was reading that."

"They're her last words to _me_, nosey," He smiled. "Just know that you and her seem to agree that I shouldn't blame myself for this."

"It's almost like it's a sign from the Spirits or something."

* * *

Aang shut the door behind them, turning to her expectant face. "So...what would you like to talk about?"

Her face dropped slightly, "You know what I want to talk about. Like I said, the timing probably isn't best, but we haven't been able to talk since I...kissed you."

"I've been...busy," He excused.

"I know, I know, but it's just...I don't want things to be weird between us since you and Toph are together and-"

"Actually, her and I officially broke up today," He interrupted her.

She blinked a few times, "Wait, really?" He nodded. "It's not because of me is it?"

Aang shook his head, "It's more of your brother's fault."

The pieces connected in her mind, "Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry Aang, this has to be really hard on you," She commented.

"Something like that," He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well...with all this on your plate, I don't think this would be the best time to have this talk," Katara said.

"It's fine," He assured her. "What did you want to say?"

She thought for a moment, attempting to put her words together carefully. "When I first met you, I didn't really know what to think of you. I was doing my thing and you were Mai's little brother. Then I really got to talk to you and got to know how great of a person you are Aang. I never had such a good time talking to a guy before and...I just want to know...is there ever the possibility that you and I could be…_you_ and _I_?"

Aang's silence weighed heavy on her, her hopes becoming smaller and smaller the longer he took to say something. "I don't really know Katara…" He finally spoke, her heart beginning to sink, barely holding on for something. "I know there is something between us, but right now...I don't know if I can do this. And it's not because of Mai's death or Toph...I just...I just need to find myself."

"Okay," Katara slowly analyzed his words, looking for any glimmer of hope in them.

"Just give me some time and I'll have an answer for you, but for now...I'm going to finish up my term and them I'm graduating early from school and going away for a while."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Where are you going to go?"

"The Jongmu Air Temple. Mai had been tracking down my real parents for me and traced them back there. I'm going to spend some time there, hopefully meet someone from my biological family. I figure they can help me find myself since they'll be Air Benders like me," Aang explained. "If anyone can help me find peace with myself, it will be them."

"When do you think you'll be back? Or do you even think you'll come back?" She questioned.

"I don't know...but we'll just have to see." He answered. Aang took her hands in his, "Katara, if there is truly something between us, the Spirits will pull us back together and we can try us. But who knows, you might just meet a guy that you like more than me." His thumb traced the back of her hands a couple times. "I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were looking for Katara, but that's all that I have now."

Katara sadly smiled, "I know it was foolish of me to expect anything else in this situation...but I hope you find yourself Aang and if you don't...you always have a place back here with all of us, Zuko, Jin, Suki...and me."

"I'll remember that," He matched her smile before letting go of her hands and turning and leaving the room. Katara sat down in one of the empty chairs and sighed, not letting the tears that begged to fall leave her eyes. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard a soft knock on the door, looking up to see Jet in the doorway.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

Katara blinked a few times, thinking about everything again, "I don't really know…"

"Would you like some company?" Jet asked. She nodded and he took a seat next to her. "Taking the death a little hard?"

She shook her head, "No, it's not that...Aang and I just had a talk. I'm not sure, but I think he rejected me until he finds himself or something."

"I'm sorry," He put his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder. "Probably wasn't the best thing to do at his sister's wake though."

"I probably should have talked myself out of it, but he wouldn't talk to me at any other time." He slowly rubbed her shoulder as they sat in silence. Katara just wanted to forget about this whole ordeal, her failure with Aang, Mai's suicide and definitely the hand holding she had seen her Dad and Yue having in the ride to the wake. She looked up to Jet, "Do you want to get out of here?"

**-SDB**


End file.
